Tour de contrôle
by Nathy91
Summary: OS lemon pour Samacrande rencontre entre deux être formidables. transformé en mini FIC
1. Chapter 1

Tour de contrôle

Je venais tout juste de terminer ma troisième année de formation à l'ENAC de Toulouse, il ne me restait plus que mon brevet de pilotage à valider pour recevoir mon diplôme d'aiguilleur du ciel.

Je pouvais être fière d'avoir réussie les épreuves dans ce monde d'hommes, car sur 500 candidats nous n'étions que 3 femmes au départ et j'étais la seule qui restait en liste, nous n'étions à la fin de cette année plus que 250, tout juste la moitié.

Pas facile de garder la tête sur les épaules quand on a sans cesse des hommes qui vous tournent autour, vous testant et essayant de vous faire renoncer mais c'était mal me connaître, j'étais déterminée.

Fille unique d'une famille ordinaire et quelque peu dissoute, au fil du temps, j'avais appris très tôt à me gérer. Petite, brune aux yeux marron, teint pale quelconque, un peu tête de mule mais je savais ce que je voulais.

Mon objectif était presque atteint, plus que mes stages pratiques et mes sept années à passer d'aéroport en aéroport au bon vouloir de mes supérieurs, que je soupçonnais de faire des paris sur moi , à savoir combien de temps j'allais résister avant de craquer et de donner ma démission.

Mais pour cela ils pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient et me faire changer de sites autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient j'étais bien parée et déterminée. J'étais une femme au même rang que les hommes, je gênais forcément un peu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas m'éliminer car j'étais arrivée en tête de ma promotion.

J'avais reçu mon ordre de mission pour l'aéroport de Beauvais dans l'Oise au nord de Paris. J'allais une fois de plus voyager sur le strapontin de la cabine de pilotage, mais cela ne me dérangeait pas, j'en profitais pour affiner et mémoriser les gestes de certains pilotes et relevais parfois les erreurs qu'ils commentaient. Parfois je consignais ainsi dans mon calepin mes notes qui me serviraient peut-être un jour.

J'avais un petit pincement au cœur en quittant Toulouse et sa chaleur, mais je devais m'y habituer. J'étais déjà une expatriée pour mon ambition professionnelle, donc pas de temps de s'attarder sur ce genre de détails. Je me rapprochais un peu plus de ma famille à quelques heures de route pour arriver dans ma Bretagne natale.

Une fois arrivée, je me suis rendue à l'accueil du personnel, afin de prendre note de mon emploi du temps, on me remit le planning ainsi que les badges d'accès à la tour et la carte de self. On m'expliqua également où se trouvaient mes quartiers et par quelle navette m'y rendre.

La personne que j'avais rencontrée devait être une mère de famille d'une trentaine d'année, à en juger les cadres de photos qui jonchaient son bureau. Elle avait un grand sourire, des lèvres fines, un visage rond, les cheveux noirs courts au carré, de petites lunettes très chiques, elle portait l'uniforme traditionnel aux couleurs des hôtesses d'accueil mais dans une autre coupe surmonté d'un badge ou l'on pouvait lire Sylvie Duran.

Je la remerciais et quittais son bureau tout en explorant mon emploi du temps, je ne travaillerais pas de nuit et c'était une bonne chose, cet aéroport ne pouvant pas recevoir de porteurs entre 22h et 7H c'était une aubaine, je ne prenais mon service que le lendemain à 11h.

Je décidais donc de rejoindre mes quartiers, y déposer mes affaires et prendre une bonne douche ou un bain s'il y avait une baignoire. Je frissonnais un peu, le soleil commençait à me manquer.

Dans la navette qui me conduisait vers mon appartement, je pus contempler la verdure environnante : des champs à perte de vues, de petites villes ci et là et une grande galerie commerciale avec des enseignes qui en disaient long.

Au bout de 20 minutes et une dizaine d'arrêts, j'étais enfin arrivée à destination, la résidence avait l'air récent et bien entretenue, des plantes fleuries, cela me rappelait un peu le jardin de mes grands-parents avec les hortensias multicolores.

J'étais au 1er et dernier étage du deuxième lot de bâtiments, escalier en marbre blanc et porte blindée. Je me retrouvais devant la porte me demandant ce que j'allais trouver derrière, ma main tremblait un peu, je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris.

Je n'en revenais pas, c'était spacieux et clair, bien aménagé. Cela changeait de celui que j'avais en collocation à Toulouse avec une fille qui suivait des cours de physique nucléaire avec le CNESS.

Je commençais mon inspection, une grande pièce à vivre, deux chambres, une cuisine tout équipée, une salle de bain avec grande baignoire et douche, le grand luxe quoi. Je n'y étais pas habituée, mais ça avait du bon tout de même.

Je fis couler l'eau dans le bain le temps de déballer mes affaires, j'ouvris les placards de la cuisine et le frigo pour voir s'il était en température, après mon bain j'aurai quelques courses à faire.

Humm que ça faisait du bien un bon bain rempli de mousse. Je dus me faire violence pour en sortir, mais sans trop de regrets car l'eau commençait à refroidir.

Je fis une liste vite fait de ce dont j'aurai besoin, mais ne sachant pas combien de temps j'allais rester ici, je ferai juste pour la semaine, mon planning était établi pour le mois entier.

Entre mes repas au self et ceux que je prendrai sûrement à l'extérieur. J'allais surtout profiter de faire un peu les boutiques et acheter des vêtements un peu plus chauds vu la grisaille du coin.

Je mis un jean taille basse, un pull bleu électrique, mes ballerines noires et mon unique blouson mi saison. J'avais étudié le parcours pendant que la navette m'emmenait ici et j'étais à trois stations de la galerie commerciale.

Le temps de refermer la porte derrière moi, je croisais mon voisin de paliers et restais bouche bée, je ne sus pas s'il m'avait remarqué mais moi j'étais resté statufiée devant tant de grâce et de beauté, il me fallait me ressaisir.

Mes joues mirent du temps avant de revenir à leur teinte habituelle. Quelle andouille que j'étais en y repensant. Je sentais des fourmillements dans mon bas ventre et des frissons dans le dos, mais un homme comme ça ne devait pas se soucier d'une banale fille comme moi. De plus je ne savais rien de lui, je l'avais juste croisé même pas sûr de le revoir, était-il vraiment mon voisin ?

Je croisais les doigts pour que la réponse soit oui, il devait forcément ne pas être célibataire, dommage mais bon qui sait ?

Mon esprit divaguait un peu le temps du transport et c'est l'annonce de mon arrêt qui me sortit de mes songes, je dus me faire remarquer en bondissant de mon siège comme une furie pour sortir du car.

La galerie était sur 2 niveaux avec un carrefour pour le ravitaillement mais je le réservais pour la fin. Je me promenais dans les allées à la recherche du déclic qui allait m'attiré dans la boutique, car je n'étais pas de celle a déniché le truc extraordinaire. Je suivais la mode mais je savais ce qui m'allait ou pas, je ne m'amusais jamais à essayer pour essayer de changer de look, le mien me convenait.

Et là le manteau à la coupe de mes rêves, exactement ce que je cherchais. Blanc, col montant, taille cintrée, mi long. Je cherche l'article dans son portique et la bonne taille 38 super j'étais tellement dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendue la vendeuse s'approcher de moi.

« Vous pouvez aller le passer dans les cabines qui sont juste derrière les jeans, il est vraiment très beau ce manteau. »

« Oui merci. » Je le pris et me dirigeais vers les cabines tentant de me débarrasser de la vendeuse, je ne supportais pas qu'on me colle ainsi.

Hum c'est vrai qu'il me va bien, et le blanc fait bien ressortir le brun de mes cheveux et mes yeux sont assortis aux boutons.

« Je le prends », dis-je à la vendeuse qui m'attendait de l'autre côté du rideau.

Je sortis ma carte de crédit, et avant de la lui donner je flashais sur une robe somptueuse, bleue au dos nu et avec un décoté osée et réservée a la fois.

« Vous l'avez dans ma taille ? »

« Oui bien sûr, je vais vous la chercher. »

Je pris une ceinture pour l'accompagner, un collier, une paire de chaussure à talon de la même couleur et un petit sac pour avoir une tenue complète.

Elle arriva avec la robe et examina mes autres achats, me proposa un haut pour accompagner le tout.

Elle m'allait comme un gant, je mis les accessoires et étais prête pour un défilé de mode, je sortis ainsi de la cabine pour prendre un peu plus de recul et mieux apprécier le reflet dans le miroir.

« Hum vous êtes divine chère demoiselle. » dit une voix masculine, je me retournais lentement pour le remercier quand je me rendis compte que c'était l'homme que j'avais croisé en sortant de chez moi.

Aucun son ne put franchir le bord de mes lèvres et je devins pivoine d'un coup, il allait finir par me trouver cruche. La vendeuse me demanda si j'allais bien et le charme fut rompu, je retrouvais alors mes esprits. C'était dingue l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

Je retournais remettre mes habits et régler au plus vite mes achats, et poursuivre mes achats. J'avais faim, je pris une salade, une mousse au chocolat et un coca light.

Je piquais mes feuilles de salade en repensant à cet homme aux traits parfaits, au sourire angélique, à la carrure d'athlète, ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés qui se mariaient bien avec ses yeux émeraudes.

Dans les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, au teint aussi pâle que le mien, sans parler de sa voix de ténor qui avait fait viré mon corps, déclenchant un frisson de désire. Je redevenais rouge en y pensant.

Je ne suis qu'une idiote, la tête baissée sur ma salade, je passais à mon dessert et buvais mon coca à la paille.

POV Edward

Bon dieu qu'elle était belle. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser filer ainsi sans tenter de la connaitre un peu plus. Je n'en pouvais plus de ma timidité qui m'empoisonnait l'existence. Quand je la vis sur le palier je sus qu'elle m'était destinée.

Je suivis la navette et dus chercher un bout de temps dans la galerie avant de la retrouver. Mon cœur fit un raté lorsque je la vis dans cette robe bleue, elle était magnifique et je ne pus m'empêcher de le lui dire.

Mais une fois ses yeux posés sur moi, je ne pus plus rien dire, je ne savais plus quoi faire, je serrais les poings attendant une échappatoire et fus soulagée lorsque la vendeuse intervint.

Jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel désir naître en moi, je commandais un café et allais m'installer dans un coin isolé de la salle. Un petit moment plus tard cette salle commençait à se vider et je l'aperçus une fois de plus. Elle était là devant moi, elle mordillait sa paille du bout de ses lèvres, j'eus une légère tension dans mon pantalon. J'étais mal à l'aise, je ne voulais pas passer pour un obsédé et encore moins avoir l'air de la suivre.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, il me fallait en profiter pour aller aux toilettes, je ne pouvais pas rester ainsi.

Je dus rester un petit moment enfermé dans les toilettes mais dès que je repensais à cette fille, ma tension revenait aussi tôt. La porte voulait s'ouvrir et on essayait de rentrer dans le WC que j'occupais. Je répondis que c'était occupé, mais je dus me résigner à sortir car la personne attendait la place impatiemment.

Ma bosse avait disparu et je pus ressortir. Elle n'était plus là, j'étais déçu et soulagé à la fois. Je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre pour l'approcher sans avoir l'air de la coller.

Et une idée germa dans ma tête, et me fit sourire, je savais comment faire et c'était le cœur léger que je repris le chemin du travail. Ce soir, je finissais à 19 heures et je la retrouverai certainement.

POV Bella

Eh bien je repris la navette en direction de l'appartement, je me demandais si je croiserai mon voisin de pallier, et si il était bien mon voisin ou un ami de passage ?

Je savais comment j'allais faire mais l'idée avait germé dans ma tête lorsque je faisais mes courses. Je peinais un peu sous le poids de mes achats mais la prochaine fois je verrai pour avoir un véhicule pour me déplacer plus simplement, j'avais remarqué qu'une place de parking était attitré à mon logement.

Il n'y avait pas de voiture sur celle de mes voisins de paliers, tant pis de toutes manière j'avais des choses à préparer avant de mettre mon plan a exécution.

Cuisiner dans cette cuisine était un régal je préparai des lasagnes au saumon, finissais de ranger mes achats ainsi que mes valises dans la chambre inoccupée.

Je mis des draps propres, une nappe sur la table, le couvert, branchait les enceintes sur mon Ipod pour avoir un peu de musique, repris une douche et m'installa sur le canapé pour finir mon livre _Les ombres vagabondes_.

Je finis par piquer du nez, la fatigue de cette journée m'avait rattrapé. Ce sont les notes de musiques d'un piano qui m'ont sortis de ma léthargie, cette musique était touchante, ses notes me traversaient et m'emportaient loin dans mes songes.

Je le revoyais, là devant moi, je m'imaginais dans ses bras forts et musclés, je sentais son torse contre mon visage, ses bras qui m'enlaçaient, ses mains qui me caressaient le dos, son souffle dans mes cheveux sur ma joue, puis mes lèvres sur les siennes. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Quand tout à coup, on frappa a ma porte, mon cœur s'accéléra. J'espérai que c'était lui, je me dirigeais vers la porte je l'entrebâillai et c'était bien lui. Il avait une bouteille à la main et me demandais si j'avais de quoi l'ouvrir. Je restais une fois de plus figée là, il me fixai dans les yeux nos mains se frôlèrent et des papillons s'emparèrent de mon fort intérieur, j'ouvris la porte un plus en grand, il le prit comme une invitation et entra.

« Oui il me semble en avoir vu un quelque part, ah le voilà. »

« Merci, ça sent bon. Laissez moi deviner ma mère adorait cuisiner elle aussi et ça me rappelle sa recette de lasagnes au saumon c'est ça ?

Il ouvrait sa bouteille de rosé, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il avait deux verres dans l'autre main, il versa le vin et m'en tendit un.

« C'est le verre de bienvenue, entre voisin c'est une chose qui se fait parfois. Je m'appelle Edward Masen et vous ? »

Je buvais ses paroles. Je devais être écarlate une fois et la bouche ouverte, il me fallait me ressaisir. Il était vraiment plaisant et agréable, son parfum m'enivrait, je portai mon verre à mes lèvres et bus une gorgée, avant de pouvoir lui répondre. Nous avions eu la même idée, j'avais une bouteille de rosé aussi et j'avais prémédité de me la faire ouvrir par mes voisins mais il m'avait devancée.

« Merci pour le verre. Oui ce sont bel et bien des lasagnes au saumon, je m'appelle Bella Swan, c'est vous qui jouiez du piano ou votre amie ? »

« Ah oui désolé de vous avoir dérangé, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de jouer lorsque je suis heureux et cela faisait bien longtemps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé. Je suis seul. Et en regardant votre table je constate que vous aussi Bella. »

J'aimais l'entendre parler, son ténor vibrait dans mon corps, mes papillons ne s'étaient pas dissipés.

« Eh bien je me suis laissée aller en cuisinant et je ne pourrais jamais ingurgiter tout le plat à moins d'en manger toute la semaine, voulez vous vous joindre à moi ? »

« Volontiers, juste le temps de fermer ma porte et je suis à vous. »

J'avais osé et il avait accepté mon invitation. Je me voyais dans ses bras, son parfum délicat embaumait le salon et la cuisine. Je rajoutais un couvert de plus, allumais des bougies, et mis un fond musical Carter Burwell, j'eus le temps de repasser par la salle de bain vérifier mon maquillage et remis une touche légère de parfum.

Il arriva de nouveau sur le seuil de ma porte qui était resté ouverte un bouquet de roses rouges à la main.

« Bella, ces quelque fleurs n'ont d'égal à votre beauté, veuillez les accepter en gage de notre amitié naissante. »

Je me mordais les lèvres, je pris les fleurs, attrapais un vase, le remplis d'eau et y fis tremper se magnifique bouquet et me tournais vers lui.

« Edward pour que notre amitié puisse exister il ne faut plus me vouvoyer, merci pour ces fleurs je suis vraiment touchée, il ne fallait pas. »

« Ok Bella autant pour moi, pas de vouvoiement, je trouve cela plus plaisant mais ce maigre présent était bel et bien mérité. »

« Eh si nous passions à table ? »

« Oui bonne idée, je ressers le vin, il accompagne à souhait ce plat divin. Bella, je veux tout savoir de toi. »

Il voulait me saouler ? Qu'elle idée avait-il derrière la tête ? Peu importait j'étais bien là prêt de lui, il était pendu à mes lèvres et impressionné par mon parcours. Je n'avais pas pour habitude de me livrer comme ça mais il dégageait tellement d'ondes positives que je n'en finissais pas de lui raconter ma vie sans beaucoup d'intérêts.

« Tes lasagnes sons succulentes Bella, ma mère ne les réussissait pas aussi bien, que toi. »

« Merci mais tu dis « faisait », elle n'est plus ? »

Je me levais en débarrassant la table, il se leva et m'accompagna avec les reste de la vaisselle dans les mains, je rangeais le tout dans le lave vaisselle, et il m'imita.

« Non elle n'est plus là depuis trois ans déjà, et elle était aussi douce que toi. »

« Désolée pour ta mère, elle doit te manquer. Veux-tu un dessert ? J'ai des mousses au chocolat, des fruits. Désolée mais en faisant mes courses avec la navette, je n'ai pas pu prendre plus de choses sans me transformer en mule. »

« Non merci Bella, j'ai bien assez mangé comme ça et je ne vais pas abuser, il se fait tard et demain je commence à 7heures, et toi ? »

« Hum 11heures il me semble, mais je ne sais rien de toi encore, tu m'as laissé parler et tu ne m'as pas dévoilé grand-chose de ta vie. »

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et me chuchota.

« Patiente un peu Bella. Demain ce sera mon tour de répondre à tes questions, je te le promets. »

Et il posa ses lèvres sur ma joue, elles étaient si douces, il avait réveillé mes papillons.

« Fait de beaux rêves ma belle et à demain. »

Je le raccompagnais à la porte le cœur léger. Il m'avait promis de revenir et de répondre à mes questions.

« Bonne nuit Edward, toi aussi fait de beaux rêves, repose-toi bien. »

Une fois le palier vide je refermais ma porte, et restait un moment à respirer son doux parfum qui résidait encore, mes papillons ne me quittaient pas. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit et rêvais tout éveillée de lui, de son visage, de la douceur de ses lèvres, de ses petites manies qu'il avait de passer sensuellement sa main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux qui pétillaient, c'est ainsi que je finis par m'endormir.

POV Edward

Je ne pus fermer l'œil de la nuit, je la voyais partout, son odeur, sa voix, la chaleur de sa peau, les rougeurs de ses pommettes, tout en elle m'attirait.

Elle était en plus d'être belle, intelligente et savait ce qu'elle voulait, j'adorais son caractère bien trempé, limite tête de mule, mais elle était douce et attentionnée, jamais un mot blessant.

J'étais sûr qu'elle était mon âme sœur, j'ai dû vraiment lutter pour ne pas l'embrasser, ses lèvres m'attiraient pourtant beaucoup.

Mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer, je voulais voir comment elle réagirait. En tout cas, une chose était sûr, nous allions bientôt nous revoir, j'allais mettre tout en route pour ça.

Je lui glissais une invitation pour la soirée à venir sous la porte, et partit travailler.

POV Bella

Mon réveil affichait 9 heures, je fis couler un café le temps de passer sous la douche. J'enfilais mes affaires, réunis mes badges et reportait mes horaires sur mon calepin, je cherchais les horaires de la prochaine navette en buvant mon café. Dehors le temps était gris et la pluie menaçait de tomber, je ne voulais pas rester à attendre dans le froid.

Je pris mon manteau accroché dans l'entrée et vis une enveloppe qui avait été glissée sous ma porte.

C'était Edward il m'avait écrit, mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine en découvrant ses mots si doux et son écriture si belle.

Ma chère Bella

Afin que nous puissions mieux faire connaissance, j'ai décidé de t'inviter à mon tour dans un petit restaurant qui j'en suis sûr te plaira. Sois prête pour 21heures.

Je suis pressé d'être à ce soir, Je t'imagine dans ta robe du soir.

Mes pensées pour toi, passe une agréable journée.

Je suis paré pour ton interrogatoire, et finirai le mien.

Espérant bientôt nous retrouver.

Edward

Je lisais et relisais chacun de ses mots il voulait vraiment me revoir, je me précipitais pour vérifier mon heure de fin de journée, et fus soulagée, mais il ne fallait pas que je traine pour rentrer.

Je griffonnais à mon tour ma réponse et dus courir pour rattraper la navette qui était sur le point de partir.

J'arrivais avec juste 15 minutes d'avance à l'aéroport, je pris l'ascenseur qui me conduit au 4ieme niveau de la tour et pus retrouver un endroit familier, avec des personnes qui courent dans tout les sens, et certains qui criaient dans leur micro.

On voyait bien que cet aéroport était assez récent, les matériel était de la dernière génération et j'étais soulagée de ne pas avoir à bidouiller certaines télémétries pour avoir de bonnes coordonnées.

Une coordinatrice me guida vers le responsable de la tour, j'entrais dans le bureau qui était recouvert de papiers on pouvait voir un carte du monde avec des cartes postales reliées par des ficelles indiquant leur provenances.

« Bonjour, je suis Emmett Cullen, vous devez être Melle Swan Isabella c'est bien ça ? »

« Bonjour, oui c'est bien ça mais je préfère Bella si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

Je lui tendis mon ordre de mission et la fiche que j'avais remplie à la demande de la DRH.

Il l'étudia brièvement et me tendit un planning pour les dernières heures de vol que je devais réaliser avant le passage de mon brevet.

« Eh bien je suis agréablement surpris de voir une aussi jolie jeune fille que vous intégrer notre équipe, j'aimerai avoir bien plus de femme dans cette tour de contrôle. »

Il était grand, il devait avoir fait du rugby, en tout cas il en avait la carrure. Brun, aux cheveux courts et légèrement bouclés, des petit yeux moqueurs, des lèvres généreuses, enfin l'aspect d'un bon vivant.

« Vous verrez ici, tout le monde s'entend bien, on se serre les coudes et si vous avez besoin vous savez où me trouver. Suivez moi je vais vous montrer votre poste Bella. »

Il avait tenu compte de ma requête, je le suivis, il me présenta à mes collègues. Nous étions trois aiguilleurs du ciel en poste en même temps, accompagné des trois coordinateurs par poste et deux techniciens pour l'état des pistes et les flux de gestions du tarmac.

Il y avait donc Jasper et Ben qui avait le même poste que moi. Ben avait des origines asiatiques, petit, brun, aux cheveux raides et Jasper tout le contraire, grand, blond, au teint clair, les yeux azur plutôt genre scandinave.

Les coordinateurs que j'avais étaient Angela, la trentaine, petite, menue, aux longs cheveux noirs, de grosses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux, Mike, dans les vingt cinq ans, blondinet, grand, frêle, aux yeux bleus et Charlie, le plus âgé de mon équipe, environ la quarantaine, brun, au teint mat et au regard noir.

Les décollages et atterrissages se succédèrent les uns après les autres, sans encombre ni stress, c'était agréable. Angela m'avait apporté un café, Emmett m'invita à faire une pause.

Il en profita pour me faire visiter le niveau 3 qui était dédié au repos, le coin anti stress comme il l'appelait.

« Eh bien ici tu pourras faire ta pause café, te détendre certains font des parties d'échec qui peuvent durer des mois entiers, ils se croisent vu les roulements changeants. Tu joues aux échecs ? »

« Oh non, je ne sais pas y jouer »

« Tu as aussi le coin Lecture avec la bibliothèque et le coin musique. Le self se trouve au rez-de-chaussée, près de l'accueil du personnel.

Et pour tes leçons de vol restantes, c'est à deux stations de navette hangar B12 au bout des pistes sud. »

« Merci c'est gentil, je serai un peu moins perdue »

« Bon je file, on se revoit demain, ma relève doit arriver, tu vas bien t'entendre avec Jacob. »

Il était sympathique Emmett, j'étais contente d'avoir été aussi bien accueilli et non observé comme une bête curieuse. Je finissais mon café et retournais travailler.

« Vol 520 prenez la fréquence 112.5Mhz »

« Vo 520 répondez, fréquence 112.5MHZ piste 2.2.21 »

« Merci contrôle désolé, j'ai été surpris, il n'y a pas d'aiguilleur de disponible ? »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'un mastodonte se saisit du micro et demanda le matricule du commandant de bord.

« Écoutez-moi bien que je ne vous y reprenne pas à manquer de correction envers mon personnel, qui est tout à fait à la hauteur. Vos réflexions machistes n'ont pas de place aux commandes d'un avion, qui je vous le rappelle transporte plus de 300 passagers. Sur ceux, Commandant Matéo, je vous serai gré de vous excusé auprès de l'aiguilleur du ciel qui vient de s'occuper de vous. »

J'étais rouge pivoine, ne savais plus où me mettre, on avait rarement pris ma défense ainsi, c'était donc lui Jacob. Grand, brun, cheveux raides et épais, peau cuivrée, grand sourire aux dents blanches qui rappelaient les publicités sur l'hygiène buccaux dentaires, les yeux noirs, la carrure de rugbymen, environ la trentaine peut-être moins.

Il se retourna vers moi et s'excusa de l'attitude de ce pilote, en me tendant la main.

« Moi c'est Jacob désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, j'étais occupé. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'accompagne au self pour la pause déjeuné, Jazz et Ben y sont déjà allés. »

Mon estomac commençait à crier famine, je posai mon casque et me leva pour l'accompagner.

Les plats étaient appétissants et variés, j'arrêtai mon choix sur un émincé de poulet au curry, je ne voulais pas être ballonnée, et avais un appétit d'oiseau, ce n'était apparemment pas le cas de Jacob qui lui avait de la nourriture à profusion sur son plateau.

« Eh bien tu ne mange pas plus que ça ? Je comprends mieux ta taille de guêpe. »

« Et moi votre carrure. »

Il rit aux éclats et répondit aussi sec.

« Normal, il faut bien que j'entretienne mon corps d'athlète, tu connais la lutte Brésilienne, la Capuera plus précisément. »

« Oui j'en ai entendu parler mais je n'en ai jamais vu. »

Il passa le reste du repas à me parler de son sport, il était attachant et drôle, un peu brusque parfois, je le regardais enfourner son repas à une vitesse phénoménale.

J'étais heureuse, tout dans ma vie allait pour une fois correctement ou du moins je l'espérais allais l'être. Mon travail, mes collègues, mon logement et bien sûr Edward, à qui je ne cessais de penser tout au long de cette journée, j'étais pressée de rentrer et de le retrouver.

Nous retournâmes travailler et tout se passa sans embûches, ma relève arrivait avec de l'avance. Il se présenta à moi. C'était un homme charmant, bien que plus âgé que les autres personnes présentes dans la tour, cheveux blond courts, les yeux bleus, une peau blanche, un sourire angélique, on aurait presque pu le prendre pour un proche d'Edward, ça devenait une obsession à force de le voir partout.

« Bonjour Bella je suis Carlisle, je suis ta relève du jour, tu peux y aller, je crois qu'on t'attend. », Me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire mais n'ajouta rien de plus.

Je restais bouche bée, et devais être rouge écarlate une fois de plus.

« C'est vrai que tes rougeurs sont charmantes, il a bon goût ce petit, allez vite va le rejoindre avant qu'il ne vienne te chercher. »

« Mais comment, savez vous ? »

« Non, non, je ne dirai rien, bonne soirée et à demain, nous serons de service en même temps. »

Rien que de savoir qu'il m'attendait, que j'allais le revoir plus vite que je ne l'avais espéré, mon cœur s'était accéléré. Je saluai mes collègues et pris l'ascenseur.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il était là. Il m'attendait, moi, son sourire illumina son visage en me voyant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou comme si nous nous connaissions depuis des années.

Il referma ses bras autour de ma taille et il enfuit son visage dans mes cheveux, nos cœurs battaient à l'unisson, c'était si bon.

« Je suis ravi de te revoir aussi ma Bella, j'étais comme un tigre en cage, toute la journée je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser à ce moment où j'allais te retrouver. Viens rentrons, nous avons un rendez-vous ce soir. »

Il m'entraina jusqu'au parking, m'ouvris la porte et s'installa au volant. Je me tournais vers lui et lui demandait qui était Carlisle pour lui.

« L'interrogatoire a commencé, je vois qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de parler. Carlisle est mon oncle, quasiment mon père, c'est lui qui m'a élevé à la disparition de mes parents, c'est quelqu'un de bien. »

Il mit le contact et nous nous dirigeâmes vers nos quartiers, il y avait une voiture garée sur mon emplacement de parking, je me demandais si j'allais avoir le temps de me pencher sur ce point là.

« Bella, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. Pour te simplifier la vie lorsque nous n'avons pas les mêmes horaires, ouvre la boite à gant. »

Je m'exécutais je découvris une pochette avec des papiers et des clés, je relevais les yeux étonnés, il me sourit.

« Allez ouvre, tu vas vite comprendre, considère que c'est un prêt. »

J'ouvris les papiers et avais la vue de la carte grise. Je compris de suite que la voiture présente sur ma place m'était destinée, c'était une Volvo comme la sienne mais en bleu.

« Merci mais je ne.. »

Il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et se pencha vers moi, son souffle m'enivrait.

« Je serai très attristé que tu refuses mon offre. »

Son doigt dessinait le contour de mes lèvres, déclenchant une décharge électrique en moi. Pour seule réponse, je ne pus que coller mes lèvres aux siennes et je sentis mon corps entier s'embraser sous ce baiser. Nos langues se cherchèrent et se mélangèrent. Que c'était bon, nous dûmes faire une pause pour reprendre nos souffles. Mon cœur battait si fort, ce baiser j'en avais rêvé et il était bien plus que tout ce à quoi je m'attendais.

« Viens allons nous préparer sinon nous ne serons jamais prêts pour ce diner. »

« Oui et j'ai une foule de questions à te poser. A tout de suite, je me dépêche. »

J'avais du mal à le quitter même au seuil de ma porte, il en était de même pour lui, je pus m'en rendre compte.

Je repris une grande inspiration et filais vite sous la douche. Mes affaires étaient déjà prêtes, je me séchais la tête et tentais une coiffure un peu sophistiquée, une sorte de chignon avec des mèches qui retombaient ça et là sur ma nuque dénudée.

J'enfilais mes Dim up le long de mes jambes, assortis mes sous vêtements en dentelle et sans bretelles et fis glisser ma sublime acquisition. Il me restait encore les accessoires à mettre en place, une touche légère de maquillage et quelques gouttes de mon parfum préféré Amarige de Givenchy.

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, j'étais prête et surtout pressée de me retrouver dans l'antre de ses bras, comment allais-je faire pour me retenir de lui sauter dessus ? J'avais du mal à me reconnaitre, jamais je n'avais ressenti autant de choses et mes sentiments étaient vraiment en apothéose.

POV Edward

J'avais eu du mal à rester concentré tout la journée. Heureusement que je n'avais pas besoin de piloter, juste mes rapports à corriger pour les candidats que j'avais eu la veille et j'avais pu aussi m'arranger pour que Bella fasse partie de mes élèves pour la clôture de son brevet de pilotage. J'avais pu parcourir son parcours très remarquable.

Je voulais lui faire un cadeau mais pas des simples fleurs car cela je l'avais déjà fait. Je voulais vraiment marquer un peu plus les choses entre nous, mais comment ?

Quand Carlisle passa me voir, il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose en moi avait changé, je ne pouvais rien lui cacher et il m'aida à trouver l'idée de la voiture, il était heureux pour moi.

A la coupure j'étais rentré pour déposer la voiture. C'est à ce moment là que je découvris le mot que ma douce m'avait glissé.

Mon Edward

C'est avec un grand plaisir que j'accepte cette invitation.

Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi une bonne partie de la nuit, j'en rougis. Jamais je n'avais eu de telles pensées.

Je serai prête pour l'heure prévue, je suis pressée d'être de nouveau en ta compagnie

Tendrement

Ta Bella

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes ses sentiments envers moi étaient réciproques. Je décidais donc de la retrouver à la sortie de son travail pour être de nouveau avec elle.

Elle avait marqué Mon Edward, tendrement ta Bella, je ne tenais plus en place. C'est le cœur léger que je pris le chemin de l'aéroport, avec un pincement au cœur lorsque je dus passer devant la tour sans qu'elle sache que j'étais là juste sous ses yeux.

J'imaginais la journée qu'elle avait dû passer.

Mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Ses rougeurs me faisaient littéralement craquer, et elle s'avança vers moi et dans mes bras je la serrais tout contre moi, j'étais bien, enfin je revivais.

Dans la voiture je ne pus m'empêcher de la toucher, de la frôler du bout des doigts et je voyais bien qu'elle ne restait pas de marbre. Les frissons que mes gestes déclenchaient en elle, je les ressentais au plus profond de moi.

Ses lèvres étaient si douces et si pulpeuses, j'eus du mal à reprendre mon souffle, j'étais perdu dans sa bouche si chaude et son goût de miel réveillait en moi des milliers de désirs.

Je devais trouver une parade pour ne pas la brusquer et dissimuler mon désir, qui était bien réel et plus tendu que le jour précédent.

Ce ne fut pas sans mal que je dus quitter ma bien aimée sur ce palier, je me dépêchais pour vite la retrouver.

POV Bella

J'ouvris ma porte, il était là prêt à frapper. Qu'il était beau avec sa chemise blanche, son pantalon noir et sa veste, ses cheveux en bataille et son parfum si attirant.

Nos lèvres se rapprochèrent et il me prit dans ses bras et me murmura tout bas

« Si nous ne partons pas tout de suite, je crains de ne pas pouvoir me retenir. »

« Ce serai dommage, j'ai tant de choses à découvrir sur toi. »

« Alors allons-y, tu vas adorer cet endroit, je le trouve magique. Et avec toi il le sera encore plus. »

« Tu y vas souvent ?

« Oui lorsque j'ai besoin de me remonter le moral, les patrons sont charmants et conviviaux. »

« Ah et tu y vas souvent accompagner ? »

« Non, c'est bien la première fois que j'y serai accompagné. Ils ne m'ont pas cru lorsque j'ai fait une réservation pour deux dans un coin tranquille. »

Je me mordais la lèvre. Je me demandais si j'étais une conquête de plus ou si il était sérieux, mais tout cela ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir des envies inavouables en sa compagnie.

Le restaurant était aux couleurs de l'Italie, lumières tamisées avec des peintures de Venise. On aurait pu se croire sur les carneaux, des odeurs appétissantes. Il y avait beaucoup de monde qui attendait une table, heureusement qu'il avait réservé.

Une serveuse nous conduit à la table qui nous était dédiée et elle lança.

« Encore cinq minutes et je la donnais à d'autres personnes. C'est bien parce que c'est vous cher Edward. »

Elle me dévisageait avec un regard envieux, avait elle des vues sur lui ? Elle avait à peu près la trentaine, brune, un peu ronde mais bien proportionnée.

Edward tira la chaise pour que je prenne place et s'installa en face de moi, il posa sa main sur la mienne et riva son regard dans le mien.

« Alors on passe commande et l'interrogatoire pourras commencer. Je te conseille les escalopes au Marsala, elles sont divines. Veux-tu un apéritif ou juste du vin ? »

« Heu non juste du vin. Si je fais des mélanges je ne vais pas tenir le coup, je prendrai la même chose que toi. »

« Ok donc escalope au Marsala Gianti rosé suivis de Tiramisu aux fruits rouges. »

La serveuse prit note nous servit le vin, et repartit.

Notre table était un peu à l'écart des autres. La lueur de la bougie accentuait le côté romantique à notre diner. Je me raclai la gorge et commençai avec mes questions.

« Donc eh bien commençons, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose entre la serveuse et toi je me trompe ? As-tu beaucoup de conquêtes féminines à ton actif ? »

« Non c'est la fille des patrons, elle a peut-être des vues sur moi mais non pas mon type de fille. Vois tu elle ne te ressemble pas et non je n'ai pas de conquêtes féminines à mon actif. Je cherchais mon âme sœur et j'espère, enfin je suis sûr de l'avoir devant moi, je suis plutôt assez réservé comme garçon. »

« Comme moi, enfin de compte. Tu fais quoi comme travail dans ton hangar ? As-tu des frères et sœur ? Où es tu né ? Quel âge as-tu ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?»

« Waouh ! Doucement je suis instructeur de vol et je viens en renfort lors de problèmes d'alertes ou de manque d'aiguilleurs. Je suis fils unique et orphelin depuis que j'ai neuf ans, j'ai 28 ans, je suis né à Londres et le bleu est ma couleur préférée. »

« Je suis désolée pour tes parents, as-tu des passions, des loisirs, des endroits où tu aimes aller ? »

« Ne t'en fait pas, le temps à refermer un peu les blessures et Carlisle et Esmée se sont et s'occupent très bien de moi, je les adore. Oui, la musique, le cinéma, la lecture et voler, voyager sur des petites îles, j'aimerai aller en Australie en ta compagnie. »

« C'est aussi ma destination de rêve, c'est avec plaisir que je t'accompagnerai, ton plat préféré ? Ce que tu déteste le plus ? Ce qui t'attire le plus ? »

« Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Bella. Mon plat préféré hum les lasagnes au saumon. Ce que je déteste la lâcheté, ce qui ne m'attire et bien rien d'autre que toi. As-tu encore beaucoup de questions car je crois qu'ils attendent pour fermer, et moi j'aimerai pouvoir te serrer tout contre moi. »

Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer, nous étions si bien ensemble. Je rougis derechef lorsqu'il m'avoua avoir envie de me sentir près de lui car moi aussi j'en mourrai d'envie.

« Heu non je continuerai quand d'autres questions me viendront. Rentrons, moi aussi je veux en savoir plus et te découvrir encore. »

Tel un Gentlemen, il se leva, tira ma chaise et m'aida à enfiler ma veste. Il salua les patrons et nous sortîmes. Une fois sur le parking, le temps qu'il ouvre ma portière, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retrouver dans ses bras et un long baiser suivit. Ses mains le long de mon dos, mes mains dans ses cheveux pour ne pas rompre notre étreinte, mon corps serré au sien, je senti la tension de son désir au niveau de mon nombril, j'en fus agréablement surprise et le frôlais pour l'accentuer.

« Humm, Bella arrête je voudrais que ma première fois ne soit pas sur un parking. Tu me rends fou, viens rentrons. »

Nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à regagner notre palier, nous étions enlacés et Edward avait des difficultés à ouvrir sa porte. Je sentais un torrent de lave couler en moi, j'avais chaud, fiévreuse de désirs que jamais je n'avais connus et c'était vraiment merveilleux toutes ses sensations naissantes en moi.

La porte s'ouvrit, il m'entraina à l'intérieur. Il me souleva et me posa sur son piano. Je lui retirai sa veste, la faisant glisser à terre, je retirai la mienne. Il plongea dans mon décolleté et remontait le long de mon cou jusqu'au lobe de mon oreille qu'il mordillait.

Mes mains dans ses cheveux, son corps entre mes cuisses, je me sentais fondre. De mes doigts, je m'emparai un à un aux boutons de sa chemise, me dévoilant son torse parfait, je jouai avec ses quelque poils et dessinais les contours de ses muscles le faisant gémir de plaisir à chaque passage. Je m'aventurai de plus en plus vers son nombril.

Il délogea mes seins et les suçait tendrement, il défit mon soutient gorge et l'envoya valsé de l'autre coté de la pièce, fit glisser la fermeture de ma robe dévoilant mon torse nu, nous étions à égalité.

Il m'allongea sur le piano et glissa entre mes cuisses, mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il caressait mes jambes faisant glisser mes bas délicatement sans précipitation, puis ce fut le tour de mon string, je levais les fesses pour qu'il le fasse glisser plus aisément. Il prit la robe au passage je me retrouvais en tenue d'Eve, il me contempla et sourit.

« Tu es vraiment belle mon amour. »

« Toi aussi mon amour, ton corps est parfait et tu me rends folle. »

Et il glissa derechef entre mes cuisse, titilla mon intimité du bout des doigts puis du bout de sa langue, mon corps de cabra sous ses caresses, mes papillons s'envolaient. Je n'en pouvais plus, c'était vraiment trop bon ! Je voulais moi aussi lui rendre le plaisir qu'il me procurait, je me redressais sur me coudes et lui demandais de me faire glisser à terre.

Je m'emparai de sa ceinture, des boutons de son pantalon qui se retrouvèrent en un instant au bas de ses jambes. Je me penchais pour le lui ôter ainsi que ses chaussures et chaussettes, ne lui laissant que son caleçon, avec un protubérance bien avancée, que je m'amusai à frôler en la faisant réagir.

« Humm Bella tu me rends fou. »

Il serrait ses poing, son souffle s'accélérait et ralentissait en fonction de mes actions, je glissais ma main sous l'élastique de son caleçon puis nous fûmes à égalité.

Je fis glisser mes lèvres et mes mains le long de son corps, le long de sa virilité bien tendue, le long de son gland puis le pris dans ma bouche effectuant des vas et viens tout en le titillant du bout de ma langue. Les choses me venais naturellement, j'en rougissais intérieurement mais continuais, encouragée par ses cris de plaisirs que je lui procurais.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'emporta jusque sur son lit. Il m'allongea sur le dos, vint se placer au-dessus de moi, ses jambes entre les miennes, son regard dans le mien, je le suppliais de me faire sienne. Je me mordis les lèvres, j'avais un peu peur mais j'en avais vraiment envie, je le voulais en moi, c'était ma première fois et lui aussi.

Il guida son membre à l'entrée de ma fente et entra doucement dans mon antre, puis peu a peu il s'enfonçait plus loin. Je le sentais dans mon bas ventre, il s'arrêta et hésita au contact de ma virginité.

« Viens je suis à toi, je t'aime Edward. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime Bella, pardonne moi pour ce que je te fais. »

Je dus mettre un coup de rein pour qu'il ne culpabilise pas, je ressentis une légère douleur qui se transforma en bonheur. Mon sourire sur les lèvres, il fut rassuré et repris ses mouvements. Des cris de jouissances s'échappèrent de ma gorge et de la sienne, une explosion éclata au plus profond de moi. Une fois mon plaisir atteint, il libéra les flots de son être en moi, nos lèvres collées l'une à l'autre nos corps de faisant qu'un, il roula sur le dos sans relâcher notre étreinte, m'emportant au dessus de lui.

Il caressait ma peau, mes seins et je sentis son membre de nouveau renaître. Cette fois-ci, j'étais maître de la situation, je le chevauchais lui offrant la vue de mon corps. Ses mains pressaient mes seins et glissaient sur mon bouton de rose augmentant mon plaisir.

Notre étreinte dura une bonne partie de la nuit, c'est lover l'un contre l'autre que je fus réveillé par les lueurs du jour.

Quelle merveilleuse expérience j'avais vécue, j'étais heureuse que ce fût avec lui mon âme sœur, l'élu de mon cœur, je nageais dans le bonheur.

Il dormait encore je me tournais doucement pour le regarder, il était attendrissant, je déposai un baiser sur son front, son nez, ses lèvres et il m'embrassa langoureusement et repris ses caresses, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de recommencer encore et encore nos ébats amoureux.

Sous la douche, nous nous savonnions mutuellement et nous nous remîmes encore à faire l'amour, notre proximité nous attirait tel des aimants, nous ne contrôlions plus nos pulsions.

POV Edward

Quelle soirée j'avais passé, j'étais sur un nuage. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour j'aurai été aussi heureux, je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Elle s'était offerte à moi, j'étais son premier. J'espérais et me promettais de tout faire pour être son seul et unique amour.

C'était peut-être un peu rapide, mais je ne tenais plus en place. Il me fallait à tout prix lui déclarer mon amour plus profondément et mettre à jour mes sentiments.

Je voulais qu'elle soit à mes côté pour toujours, j'allais lui offrir une bague pour lui faire ma demande. Je devais en parler à Carlisle mais aujourd'hui il avait les même horaires que Bella, mais ensuite et ça je ne lui avais pas dit elle serait avec moi pour ses cours de pilotage.

Je commençais avant Bella, j'en profitai pour contacter Carlisle avant. J'avais pris la bague de fiançailles de ma mère qui se transmettait de génération en génération.

Les minutes passées sans elles furent insupportables, je me demandais bien comment j'avais pu survire avant de la connaitre.

POV Bella

Quand Edward dut partir travailler mon cœur saignait, mais je dus me reprendre. Je repensais a tout ses merveilleux moments passé en sa compagnie.

Je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvé éveillée, je n'étais même pas fatiguée. Je me préparai pour prendre mon poste qui était suivi par mon cours de pilotage.

J'espérai y croiser mon amour, je me souvins que Carlisle serai du même service que moi, et j'allais peu être savoir comment il était enfant.

Je pris donc la voiture qui m'était destiné il y avait un petit mot sur le siège.

Mon Amour

Je te souhaite une bonne journée, je trouve déjà le temps long lorsque je ne suis pas avec toi.

Ce soir vu que nous ne travaillons pas pendant deux jours entiers je vais t'emmener dans la maison de famille, en Bretagne.

Si bien sûr tu n'as rien prévu,

Je t'aime, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie.

Ton Edward qui t'aime

A moi aussi, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Tu me manques mon amour, vivement ce soir, que je me retrouve dans tes bras.

Je mis le contact et alla travailler, Emmett était au téléphone dans son bureau je le saluai, il me rendit mon salut d'un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Carlisle et Jasper étaient à leur poste, je remplaçais Ben. Angela et Mike et Charlie eux aussi étaient présents.

Carlisle me toisait et m'offrit son plus grand sourire et me chuchota tout bas.

« Merci Bella pour lui avoir redonné goût à la vie, vous allez vraiment bien ensemble. »

Je rougis et baissais les yeux, il avait raison, nous étions vraiment destiné l'un pour l'autre.

Je dus reprendre mes esprits et me concentrer sur mon travail, le premier décollage allait avoir lieu et le commandant de bord était encore ce fichu Matéo. Lorsqu'il reconnu ma voix, il me fit ses plus plates excuses, accompagner d'une invitation à un diner pour se faire pardonner que je dus décliner.

Carlisle éclata de rire en entendant sa proposition.

« Eh bien Bella, tu ne t'es pas fait un copain là. il a la réputation de cavaleur et aura bien du mal à accepter cet affront que tu viens de lui infliger. Ça lui fera les pieds. »

« Eh bien tant pis, je ne suis pas ce genre de femme à accepter des rendez vous comme ça. Tant pis pour son égo.»

Pour ma pause, je restais près de Carlisle. J'avais tant envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur Edward et il le comprit, il joua le jeu, il me conta quelque anecdotes et sa passion pour l'aviation depuis son plus jeune âge, m'expliqua comment avait disparus ses parents.

Je le remerciais de m'en avoir appris un peu plus et repris mon poste.

Lorsque Jasper eut une sueur froide avec un avion qui ne répondait pas.

« Vol LF 455 contactez la tour fréquence 119.5MHZ »

Pas de réponses

«Vol LF 455 contactez la tour fréquence 119.5MHZ allez vous répondre ?!! »

« Vol LF 456 pour la tour si vous m'appeliez par mon nom je vous répondrais »

Emmett surgit d'un coup de son bureau rouge de rage, vérifia les coordonnées et lui répondit

« Vol LF 455 et non 456 apprenez que si vous êtes comme ma grand mère allez consulter, Alzheimer vous guète. Suivez les instructions qui vous sont communiquées sur la fréquence 119.5MHZ. »

Il était vraiment furax, je le comprenais.

« Mais qu'ont-ils tous à débloquer ses commandant de bords, où va-t-on ?? Bon je vais faire une pause sinon je vais finir par m'énerver. »

Carlisle le suivit et tenta de le déstresser, il était vraiment apaisant et son contact, je comprenais pourquoi Edward le vénérait, il était posé et de bon conseil. Comme j'aurais aimé avoir un père pareil.

Jasper me sortit de mes songes en me proposant d'être la première à aller manger, je ne me fis pas prier, je n'avais pas déjeuné, et il était vrai qu'ensuite je devais finir a 14h30 et mon cours commençai à 15h et une heure et demis après je pourrais aller préparer mes affaires pour partir avec mon adoré.

Emmett pris l'ascenseur avec moi mais rejoignit un groupe de pilotes et hôtesses avec qui il plaisantait, il me présenta, je les saluais mais je préférai rester seule pour vite retourner à mon poste.

J'avais envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur la maison Edward allait m'emmener passer le weekend.

La Bretagne je connaissais un peu vu que j'étais originaire de Rennes. Mais ne connaissait pas bien la région, vu que mon père était parti dans le sud et ma mère était je ne sais où quelque part avec son dernier amant en date.

Il m'apprit que c'était la maison de ses grands parents du côté de sa mère. Elle se situait à Belle ile en mer non loin de l'aérodrome, c'était le manoir de Goulphar. Je situais Belle ile en face de la baie de Quiberon, un manoir peu être le terme utiliser par là-bas pour les maisons, comme dans les sud on dit une villa pour un pavillon.

Le reste de la journée passa et je retournais au parking pour me rendre au hangar B12. Je rencontrais deux personnes qui m'indiquèrent où se trouvais mon instructeur. Il n'était pas dans son bureau alors je l'attendis, j'étais un peu en avance.

Quand tout d'un coup, je sentis des mains m'attraper par la taille et des lèvres se poser sur ma nuque, je sursautais et me retournais la main prête à envoyer une gifle. Mais il l'attrapa de justesse, me plaque contre lui et m'embrassa fougueusement, il m'avait tellement manqué. Mon cœur se calla à son rythme, nous dûmes reprendre notre respiration et je le regardais en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Et il se mit à rire aux éclats.

« Je suis votre instructeur Mademoiselle Swan. Cela vous pose t il un problème particulier ? »

« Pas besoin de fait ta grosse voix mais je vais avoir du mal à rester concentrée, mon amour. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'aider et vu ton niveau c'est juste une formalité de plus, tu seras en travaux pratiques ce weekend. »

« Ah bon comment ça nous ne partons plus ? »

« Si justement mais nous prendrons mon avion, je te laisserai les commandes. »

« Ton avion ? Il est où ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit. »

« Tu ne m'as pas posé la question Bella. Et puis c'est plus rapide que la voiture ou le train, surtout que nous allons sur une île. Il est juste derrière toi. »

« Oui à Belle Ile en mer je sais, mais je n'avais pas pensé à cette possibilité. Mais c'est un Maule M-7-260, tu as un avion comme ça. Tu as sacrément dû économiser pour te le payer. »

« Je vois que tu as cuisiné Carlisle, que t'a t il dit d'autre ? »

« Rien de particulier il m'a dit où se trouvais la maison de tes grands parents, il m'a dit que tu étais un être adorable, passionné d'aviation depuis ton plus jeune âge. Il t'aime beaucoup, tu as de la chance de l'avoir. »

« Oui je les adore, d'ailleurs on ira diner chez eux mardi soir, si tu le veux bien. Je veux te présenter officiellement à ma famille. »

J'étais touché par sa proposition et je n'en revenais pas il savait qu'il allait m'avoir comme élève et il ne m'a rien dit, il ne m'avait même pas parlé de son avion, qu'allais-je donc découvrir encore ?

« Oui, je suis sûr qu'Esmée doit être aussi douce et attentionnée que Carlisle. De toutes façons où tu iras, j'rai tant que tu supporteras ma présence. Tu es comme une drogue pour moi. »

J'étais bien dans ses bras, il avait son visage enfuis dans mes cheveux, me releva le menton et m'embrassa de nouveau. Je sentais le désir dans mon bas ventre se réveiller mais il nous fallait nous contrôler et patienter. Nous jouions au chat et à la souris le temps du cours, j'eus beaucoup de mal a me concentrer. Heureusement qu'il réussit à rester sérieux malgré ses effleurements provocateurs qui me rendaient toute chose, qui me rendaient le teint tout rose, je sentais en moi monter des bouffées de chaleur qui auraient pues réchauffer tout ce hangar.

« Bella, je suis fière de toi, tu n'as plus rien à apprendre. Nous ferons des travaux pratiques jusqu'à la date du passage du brevet, si cela ne te dérange pas. J'ai rarement eu d'élève aussi assidue que toi. »

« Merci ça me touche beaucoup, et oui pour les TP en ta compagnie. Et si nous allions préparer nos affaires ? »

« Oui allons-y on, j'ai hâte d'y être, tu verras c'est magnifique. De plus la météo ne devrait pas être mauvaise. J'ai tant de choses à te montrer. »

Nous prîmes nos voitures et nous précipitions pour préparer nos affaires. J'emportais jeans, pulls, tee-shirt, lingerie fine, nuisette, une tenue pour sortir, mon nécessaire de toilette et maquillage, mon appareil photo et j'étais prête pour l'aventure.

POV Edward

J'avais eu du mal à rester concentré au près d'elle durant ce cours, mais il le fallait. Je ne voulais pas compromettre ses chances de réussites mais elle m'avait agréablement surpris par son niveau qui était vraiment au-dessus du lot. Qui aurait pu penser que dans un corps pareille se cachait un génie de l'aéronautique ?

J'ouvrais l'écrin pour me répéter les mots que j'allais lui dire pour lui déclarer ma flamme. En repensant à cette phrase qu'elle m'avait dit ' tu es une drogue pour moi, j'irai où tu voudras tant que tu me supporteras' Pour sûr, je ne me lacerai jamais d'elle.

Elle était mon rayon de soleil, mon oxygène, ma raison de vivre, j'attrapais mon sac que j'avais préparé le midi et la rejoignis dans son appartement. Elle m'avait glissé un double de ses clés avant de me quitter.

Elle finissait de regrouper son nécessaire de toilette lorsque je suis arrivé tout doucement. Je me faufilais derrière ma bien aimée et lui déposai un doux baiser qui enflammait mes lèvres sur sa nuque dégagée.

Elle se retourna aussi sec, m'agrippa de ses bras et nous ne pûmes sortir de cette salle de bain sans avoir assouvie un désir trop pressant.

Je la portais sur le meuble du lavabo, son dos collé au miroir, notre baiser fougueux qui n'en finissait pas, nos mains nous caressant et nous dénudant. Je caressais son intimité, lui arrachant des cris de plaisir, j'aimais l'entendre crier mon nom, me faire désirer, j'introduis un doigt, elle me saisit le membre, effectuant des mouvements doux et sensuels du bout de ses doigts. Je ne pus me retenir, mon désir était trop fort, elle me guida à l'entrée de sa fente et à chaque mini mètre en elle, je lui arrachais encore et encore des cris de jouissance. C'était à chaque fois une nouvelle naissance de sensation en moi. Je prenais de plus en plus d'assurance et trouvais comment la combler de plaisir observant son corps se vriller et me retenais pour que nous atteignîmes l'extase de ce moment en même temps. Le souffle court, je continuais de l'embrasser, j'adorai la regarder, ses yeux pétillant me redonnais encore envie de recommencer. La salle de bain était toute embuée, nos ébats avaient fait tomber une étagère sans que nous nous en soyons aperçus, ce qui nous fit rire. Il nous fallait partir notre feuille de route était déjà prête et je voulais qu'elle soit émerveillée à la vue de l'île et des reflets de la lumière sur l'océan.

Nous nous rhabillâmes. Après une douche rapide, je replaçais l'étagère au mur et nous pûmes rejoindre l'avion.

« Tour de contrôle MM7-260 demande autorisation de décollage »

« Tour de contrôle à MM7-260 autorisation accordée piste 5.5.3 amusez vous bien »

« Merci tour de contrôle. Nous en avons bien l'intention, c'est Ok pour mardi soir. »

« Bien reçu MM7-260 merci. »

Le décollage était parfait, je passais les commandes à Bella. Je voulais voir si elle garderait ses moyens à mes côtés car il fallait qu'elle puisse rester concentrée dans des cas pareils. Ce fut un test de plus réussi et pas des moindre car je m'activais à la distraire. Mais elle restait concentrée et décontractée à croire que piloter était inné chez elle.

Elle me faisait craquer, je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, elle était si parfaite, je voulais graver en moi son image, garder en moi son parfum.

Nous arrivâmes en vue de la côte, elle était émerveillée comme je l'espérais.

« Comme c'est beau, jamais je n'aurais pensé avoir une si belle vision de cette partie. Le ressac donne un effet de mousse sur la falaise dont le découpage escarpé ressemble à des aiguilles érodées, et ses couleurs, merci mon amour. »

« Tour de contrôle pour MM7-260 autorisation d'atterrir »

« Tour de contrôle pour MM7-260 Fréquence 100.2MHZ piste claire vent 50° N-O »

« MM7-260 Bien reçu Tour de contrôle. »

Bella posa l'avion sans encombre, je repris les commandes pour conduire l'avion dans le hangar. Nous sortîmes, je pris les bagages et les déposaient dans la jeep sous le regard de ma douce. Je sentais bien qu'elle allait me poser des questions alors je l'embrassais pour reculer l'échancre de ses questions jusqu'à l'arrivée au manoir.

J'avais fait préparer un dîner aux chandelles et fait allumer les cheminées pour réchauffer cette veille bâtisse.

POV Bella

J'étais restée sous le charme de ce que je voyais en approchant de la côte. C'était vraiment magique, presque irréel, j'avais peur que le rêve ne s'efface. Je craignais de rêver éveillée, Je sentais son regard posé sur moi mais devais rester concentrée, ce ne fut pas sans mal mais il le fallait.

Je fus étonnée de le voir diriger l'avion vers un hangar attitré et non le laisser sur la piste près des autres avions de tourisme, tout comme cette voiture qui nous attendait, j'avais beaucoup de questions qui me venaient à l'esprit.

Mon tendre et cher s'empara de mon visage et nos lèvres, nos langues se retrouvèrent. Mes questions restèrent en suspend, les remettant à plus tard. J'étais sous le charme, sous son charme tel une proie qui allait se faire dévorer toute crue.

Nous montâmes dans la jeep, empruntâmes des chemins goudronnés et de terre jusqu'au magnifique manoir au toit en ardoise, les murs en pierre avec une tour des fenêtres voutées une baie vitré où se trouvai un jardin d'hiver, le tout au milieu d'un grand espace vert avec dépendances, grange, écuries et garage. Je ne pus retenir mon exclamation à cette vision, il allait devoir me donner un peu plus d'explications, qui était-il réellement ? A part mon prince charmant.

« Edward c'est magnifique, comment peux-tu quitter cet endroit pour la grisaille de la région parisienne ? »

« Bella, si je ne l'avais pas fait, je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré et ma vie serait restée triste à mourir comme elle l'était avant ton arrivée. Viens entrons, j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Je le suivis sans dire un mot, que me réservait-il encore ? J'étais déjà conquise, pourquoi continuait-il encore à m'éblouir ? J'étais gênée car moi je ne pourrais jamais lui offrir autant de choses qu'il m'offrait. Il me fixait et me dit.

« Bella tu va vite comprendre. Sois patiente, tu n'auras pas besoin d'attendre encore longtemps mon amour, viens la chambre est à l'étage. Choisis celle qui te plait, je finis de boucler certaine choses et je te rejoints. »

« D'accord mais ne tarde pas trop, tu me manque déjà. »

Je grimpais les marches de pierres de l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour, et découvrais une à une les pièces de l'étage toutes munies d'une salle de bain personnelle et d'une cheminée allumée. J'adorais les plafonds mansardés, des tableaux de famille, un couple dont l'homme avait les cheveux aux mêmes reflets qu'Edward et une jolie femme aux yeux vert émeraude au visage doux, j'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait de ses parents.

Je parcourais ainsi les cinq chambres de l'étage, et m'arrêtais sur celle qui devait être celle d'Edward, des cadres avec lui enfant et son père au salon du Bourget, des partitions de musiques sur le bureau, des cadres avec ses diplômes, une photo de ses parents et de Carlisle et Esmée, je supposais que ce devait être elle.

J'étais assise sur le lit, j'imaginais ce qu'avait été sa vie, je le voyais heureux puis brisé par la perte de ses parents, recueilli et aimé par son oncle et sa tante, développant sa passion commune avec Carlisle. La vie ne l'avait pas épargné, même si apparemment il n'avait nullement besoin de travailler, il le faisait et partageait son savoir et communiquait son amour de l'aéronautique.

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et ne m'aperçus pas qu'il était là à m'observer l'épaule contre le cadre de la porte, c'est son parfum qui me fit quitter mes songes.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé ma chambre, le lit est très confortable mais je ne sais pas s'il sera assez grand pour nous deux. »

« Tu paries ? »

Et il me rejoignit, nous nous embrassâmes derechef. Je ne me lassais jamais de son contact, de ses lèvres, du goût de sa bouche. Nous basculâmes et nous retrouvâmes au bas du lit dans un éclat de rire comme des enfants. Il me releva et me dit.

« Allons diner, tout est prêt. »

Il me prit la main et m'entraina sans la salle à manger que je n'avais pas encore vue. Il y avait une table joliment dressée avec des chandelles allumées, des fleurs fraiches au centre, la cheminée ici aussi était allumée, des meubles anciens qui rappelaient les poutres apparentes, un canapé. Tout était en harmonie.

Devant le canapé, il y avait un sceau de glace avec champagne et des coupes. Edward remplit les deux coupes, m'en offrit une, nous trinquions à notre rencontre. Il posa sa coupe et prit la mienne, mit un genou à terre, prit ma main et comme dans les romans à l'eau de rose, il me fit sa demande en mariage. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, ni penser, tout allait si vite. D'un coup, j'en avais le tournis était-ce cette annonce ou bien le champagne ?

Je ne le sais pas mais le sol se dérobait sous moi et je perdis connaissance, je en sais combien de temps cela dura, lorsque je rouvris les yeux, il était là, le regard inquièt.

« Bella tu vas bien tu m'as fait une de ses peur, je m'excuse.. »

Je ne le laissais pas terminer sa phrase et l'embrassais et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille.

« Oui, je veux passer le reste de ma vie auprès de toi, mon amour. Si c'est bien ce que tu veux. »

Il sortit un écrin de sa poche et me passa la bague de fiançailles que sa mère tenait de sa belle mère, et qui passait ainsi de génération en génération. Elle était magnifique, simple et passe partout en accord avec ses yeux émeraudes entouré de petits diamants.

Il alla chercher quelque victuailles sur la table et c'est assis sur le tapis devant la cheminée que nous dinâmes, mon vertige devait venir d'un manque d'alimentation, j'avais à peine mangé le midi et rien avalé le matin. Il repoussa le plateau sur le côté et nous fîmes l'amour devant cette cheminée. Les flammes donnaient à nos corps des reflets cuivre et sensuels. Il fut plus doux que le matin, il me demanda de me laisser aller et de profiter du voyage qu'il m'offrait. C'était le nirvana, l'apothéose, des nouvelles sensations parcouraient mon épidermes, c'était féerique.

Il jouait avec mon corps comme sur le clavier de son piano, une douce mélodie qui m'enivra de plaisir, je criais son nom, le nom de notre amour.

Au petit matin, je me réveillais dans un lit, il était là, allongé près de moi en appui sur le coude, il m'observait et son sourire illuminait une fois de plus ce nouveau jour.

POV Edward

Elle avait accepté d'être mienne pour toujours, je me fis la promesse de ne jamais la décevoir, elle était ma vie.

J'avais sentis mon cœur défaillir lorsqu'elle perdit connaissance, j'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille pas de mon amour mais elle sut me réconforter, me rassurer et m'aimer.

Je ne me lassais pas de la regarder, je gravais pour toujours chaque détail de son corps allant de la petite ride de son front lorsqu'elle se concentrait à la courbure de ses seins bien ronds, du grain de sa peau si douce et si blanche.

J'allais lui faire visiter l'île, le phare l'église où se sont marié mes parents, mes grands parents et mon oncle, je voulais savoir si elle désirait elle aussi que nous célébrions notre union dans ce lieu.

J'espérai qu'elle savait monter à cheval car j'avais demandé a Paul de seller Tonner et Eclair pour la fin de matinée, j'avais prévu de l'emmener manger sur le porte-coton.

J'avais tant de projets, je commençais à me projeter dans l'avenir grâce à elle.

POV Bella

Je rougissais encore sous son regard, ma nudité lui plaisait. Moi qui étais si pudique et avais du mal à accepter mon image, j'avais l'impression d'être transformée en reine de beauté dans le reflet de ses yeux.

Il me proposait le programme de la matinée, me demandant si je savais monter à cheval. Quelle question, il était vrai qu'il ne savait pas que j'avais remporté quelques coupes d'équitation lorsque je vivais avec ma mère en Normandie, du temps où elle était avec un bookmaker qui possédait un haras. Son histoire n'avait duré que deux ans mais j'avais bien sympathisé avec cet homme généreux, quoi qu'un peu volage.

« Oui je sais monter, mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

« Eh bien, allons voir ça, prépare toi pendant que je prépare un petit déjeuner. Si tu as besoin il y a des tenues prévue pour ça dans le placard de la chambre bleue, tu trouveras ton bonheur, tu fais la même taille que ma cousine Alice.»

J'allais donc chercher de quoi m'habiller, je me voyais mal monter en jeans, il pensait toujours à tout. Je pris un pantalon, une veste et même pour les bottes, j'avais trouvé ma taille. A croire que cette tenue était faite pour moi.

Nous déjeunâmes dans le jardin d'hiver, il avait fait grillé des toasts et fait couler un bon café, j'avalai mon café et grignotais un toast avec de la confiture de myrtilles.

« Eh si nous y allions, les chevaux doivent être prêts, nous allons commencer par la corniche jusqu'au phare. Le terrain y es assez praticable et sans trop d'embuches, pour une remise en selle, cela devrai aller. »

S'il savait que je montais comme une amazone mais à mon tour de lui faire découvrir certaines de mes facettes cachées. J'allais m'amusé à faire la pataude vu que c'est ce qu'il pense, mais on verra bien si il est aussi bon cavalier qu'il veut le faire croire, on va bien s'amuser.

« Oui si tu le dis, allons-y, j'adore les chevaux. »

Nous allâmes à l'écurie, un homme finissait de seller un magnifique étalon noir auprès duquel se tenait déjà prêt un autre à la robe marron. Qu'ils étaient beaux et majestueux, je ne pus me retenir d'aller les caresser.

Nous partîmes, Edward restait prêt de moi toujours aux petit soins. J'aimais son coté protecteur, toujours attentionné aux moindres détails et mes moindres désirs, nous nous comprenions à demi mots.

Au bout, d'une demi heure à faire semblant, je finis par lui lancer un défit.

« Edward j'ai un aveu à te faire, je suis une très bonne écuyère, essaie de me suivre si tu le peux. »

« D'accord, à condition que tu acceptes une de mes propositions une fois arrivée au prochain bâtiment, que je veux te faire découvrir. »

« Pas de problèmes tout ce que tu voudras si tu me rattrape, sinon c'est moi qui aurait

un gage pour toi. »

Et nous partîmes au galop, j'avais du mal à le distancer. je faillis me prendre une branche que j'évitais de justesse mais pas Edward, qui fut bien sonné mais pas désarçonné. Une fois la bâtisse en vue, je fus éblouie par sa beauté. C'était une petite chapelle aux murs blancs, au toit d'ardoise et ouverture orné de granite rose. Il en profita pour me doubler et je le poursuivis derechef, nous arrivâmes en même temps.

« Eh bien je crois que nous avons un gage chacun, viens je veux te montrer, l'intérieur. »

Il m'aida à descendre, je me laissais glisser dans ses bras, l'embrassais et le suivais à l'intérieur.

Il se plaça devant moi et me dit tout bas, veux tu que notre union soit célébré ici où l'a été celle de mes parents et grands parents avant eux ?

Les yeux noyés dans les larmes qui me montaient, je me jetais derechef dans l'antre de ses bras et lui répondit.

« Oui mon amour, cet endroit te ressemble tant que je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux pour notre union. »

Il m'embrassa longuement me faisant quitter terre, nous n'avions plus la notion du temps, un raclement de gorge nous sortit de notre étreinte, j'étais rouge écarlate en découvrant un prêtre.

« Voyons, jeunes gens vous êtes dans une chapelle. »

« Oui désolé Père Sam, nous voulions d'ailleurs voir avec vous pour définir une date pour notre mariage, pensez vous que ce serai possible d'ici le mois prochain ou même avant ? »

J'étais aux anges, il voulait vraiment que nous soyons mari et femme. Ce n'était pas une promesse en l'air, ça lui tenait vraiment à cœur. Il me prit la main, nous suivions le père Sam et il me murmura tout bas au creux de l'oreille.

« Nous ne ferons plus qu'un, je veux que notre amour soit scellé pour toujours, je ne veux que ton bonheur, mon amour. »

« Moi aussi, je veux finir mes jours à tes côtés pour toujours. »

Le prêtre ouvrit son cahier de cérémonies et cherchait une date possible, il nous proposa le 20 mars, nous nous regardâmes et confirmions cette date, il nous remit des documents pour les démarches de l'office, et nous repartîmes main dans la main. Edward me regarda et me demanda ce que je voulais de lui, je ne savais plus quoi dire, il venait de me faire le plus beau cadeau que l'on pouvait me faire, lui.

« Eh bien je ne sais plus, tu m'as déjà offert le plus beau des présents, à part te présenter à ma famille, je ne sais plus quoi d'autre te demander, je t'aime tant que c'en est indécent. »

Il m'enlaça et me dit.

« Ne pleure pas, je ne veux que lire le bonheur dans tes yeux. Allons un peu plus bas, tu va voir la vue est magnifique, et encore plus vue du haut du phare. »

Il sécha mes larmes de bonheur, et nous allâmes sur nos montures jusqu'au pied du phare qui faisait face à la baie de Quiberon. Nous montâmes en haut de la tour en faisant des haltes pour reprendre notre souffle et nous enlacer, la fièvre de notre désir mutuel rejaillissait. Une fois tout en haut, devant un panorama aussi beau, nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de nous caresser, de nous aimer dans cet endroit insolite, que de souvenirs à graver au plus profond de nos âmes. Nos corps fiévreux et si harmonieux, s'attirant et s'éloignant toujours avec autant de plaisirs, nous faisant grimper au septième ciel, nos cris d'extases firent s'envoler une niché de mouettes et de cormorans.

Nous étions amoureux, nos corps en fusion parfaite, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Nous étions amants et bientôt mari et femme.

le manoir de Goulphar

**Goulphar, Aiguilles de port-Coton**

Après avoir passé le manoir de Goulphar, la route mène au **Port-Goulphar**. A partir de la falaise on dispose d'une belle vue sur les îlots qui marquent l'entrée de la brèche.

En revenant, il faut absolument faire un détour par** Grand-Phare**. Le Phare a une portée de 48 kilomètres. A son sommet (85 mètres au-dessus du niveau de la mer), on dispose d'un vaste panorama sur la **baie de Quiberon**, sur l'ensemble de la côte de **Lorient** au **Croisic**, ainsi que sur l'île elle-même.

Presque au pied du phare se trouvent les **aiguilles de Port-Coton**, dénommées ainsi du fait que la mer qui bouillonne à leur pied forme une sorte de manteau cotonneux. Il est impératif d'être prudent, car il y a danger à s'approcher du bord de la falaise


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh oui vous ne rêvez pas j'ai enfin fait une suite à cet OS avec l'aide de Samarcande c'est elle qui a écrit le discours, elle est talentueuse pour ces choses je vous assure et beaucoup d'autres encore.**

**Cet OS est devenu une mini FIC**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**Les personnages sont toujours issus de S. Meyer je n'ai fait que jouer avec.**

**Et un grand merci à Bbkoda pour sa correction.**

**Tour de contrôle suite**

Il m'avait demandé de devenir sa femme, j'avais sans hésiter accepté je savais qu'il était celui qui m'était destiné, je nageais en plein rêve, je devais rencontrer sa famille et lui présenter la mienne du moins ce qu'il en restait, ma mère était en Normandie aux dernières nouvelles mon père quelque part dans le sud de la France. Seule Renée ma mère avait encore parfois de ses nouvelles, moi je préférais ne plus penser au vide qu'il avait produit autour de lui, et au plus profond de moi, je suis presque certaine que ma méfiance maladive envers la gente masculine me vient de sa manière d'être, je devais chasser ces pensées de ma tête, Edward ne lui ressemblait en rien, et jamais il ne me ferait souffrir, du moins je l'espère.

Tout était allé si vite mais je ne voulais pas que le rêve s'arrête, car tout était si parfait depuis ce jour où j'ai pris mon poste dans cet Aéroport de Beauvais, j'aimais ce que je faisais et les gens avec qui je vivais cette aventure merveilleuse.

J'étais allée me changer et me doucher, Edward avait prévu de m'emmener diner sur la jetée, il m'avait déposé et était retourné s'occuper de certaines choses, je n'avais pas posé de questions j'étais toujours sur mon nuage.

J'avais toujours un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il s'éloignait de moi, je manquais d'oxygène j'avais sa veste sur les épaules et je m'enivrais de son odeur.

Je me délassais sous le jet d'eau chaude, me demandant comment je devais m'habiller, pas sur d'avoir emporté les vêtements adéquats pour ce genre de soirée, j'avais bien une robe un peu légère pour la fraicheur de l'île qui baissait considérablement à la tombée du jour, la fin de saison était clémente mais l'hiver n'était pas encore terminé. Je me souvins que la cousine d' Edward devait faire à peu près ma taille, je verrai si je pourrai explorer son dressing pour me vêtir convenablement.

En attendant le retour de mon âme sœur, je me maquillais un peu et me coiffais je n'aurais pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour enfiler des vêtements, à son retour, j'avais parcouru les étagères de la bibliothèque et tombais sur un livre dont la couverture jaune orangé attira mon attention, je le pris et m'installais sur le lit, « Samarcande un voyage dans les rêves de liberté ont su faire plié bien des piliers », l'histoire d'un manuscrit disparu lors du naufrage du Titanic, je commençais sa lecture et m' endormi, j'étais au pays des milles et une nuits sillonnant les rue de Samarcande.

Je fus réveillée par un ange, il était dévêtu, sortait de la douche. Quelques gouttelettes ayant échappé à la serviette traçaient un sillon sur son corps ferme et musclé, j'avais envie de les gouter, de parcourir son corps de la même manière, j'avais faim de lui tout le temps.

« Désolé ma Bella d'avoir été si long tu as pu te reposer un peu je n'ai pas osé te réveiller, avant d'être présentable, je t'ai rapporté une tenue pour notre soirée. »

« Sommes nous obligées d'y aller j'aimerai tant profiter de toi qu'il n'y ait rien que nous deux. »

Il réfléchit et me répondit.

« Eh bien un coup de fil à Rosalie pour lui demander de faire mon discours à ma place, j'enverrai Paul le lui porter, Alice va être déçue de ne pas te rencontrer elle ne tenait plus en place, mais si tel est ton désir. »

« Non, comment non je suis désolée je ne savais pas je pensais que c'était un diner en tête à tête au restaurant, tu ne m'avais pas précisé. Un discours ? Sur quoi ? »

« Oui c'est une soirée pour les orphelins, ma mère en était la fondatrice et je poursuis son œuvre on a ça dans le sang, je suis membre fondateur et ma famille fait régulièrement des dons, pour ces œuvres. »

« Eh bien ne les faisons pas attendre plus longtemps, qui sont Rosalie et Alice ? »

J' attrapais la somptueuse robe qu'il m'avait apporté: longue, noire, évasée à partir des cuisses , dos nu et un décolleté plongeant occulté par de la dentelle fine. Il avait même pensé aux chaussures, je fis une grimace en voyant la hauteur des talons, je serai incapable de marcher avec, c'était sûr ! Edward m'observait et sût me rassurer en me les laçant, son touché m'électrisait, je retenais mon souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus court, il remonta au niveau de mes lèvre, y déposa un chaste baiser et allait s'habiller le temps que je me remaquille un peu et me recoiffe.

J'étais prête, j'avais du mal à me reconnaître dans le reflet du miroir, Edward me demanda de fermer les yeux, et me passa un collier autour du cou, c'était un collier assorti à la bague qu'il m'avait offerte, puis me tendit un écrin avec des boucles pendantes complétant cette parure, je les mis et ne pu, pour le remercier, que me jeter à son cou, et lui murmurer des mots doux.

Il était d'une élégance dans son smoking noir, sa chemise blanche et son nœud papillon. Ses cheveux coiffés décoiffés me donnaient envie d'y enfouir mes doigts pour l'embrasser fougueusement, chose que j'aurai faite si son portable ne s'était pas mis à sonner.

« Oui Alice nous seront là d'ici dix minutes le temps de monter en voiture, Paul nous attend. »

Il m'offrit son bras que je saisis, j'avais tellement peur de tomber dans les escaliers, si haut perchée. Paul était devant la voiture, ouvrit la portière pour que nous prenions place, et démarra.

« Edward peux tu me pincer ? »

« Ah, et pourquoi donc ?je t'assure que tu ne rêves pas, tu n'es pas Cendrillon je suis bel et bien là avec toi et je veux te faire découvrir mon univers mon monde si peu ordinaire, je suis désolé de t'imposer cette soirée mais elle fait partie de ma vie aussi. »

« Ne le soit pas, je suis si fière de ce que tu fais, sache que le Edward que j'ai rencontré il y a de cela quelques semaines me convenait bien, même si je voyais bien qu'il y avait un coté mystérieux, en toi. »

« Et donc ? Que pense s tu du Edward actuel ? »

Je me soulevais doucement pour fondre mes lèvres sur les siennes pour toute réponse, ce fut le raclement de gorge de Paul qui nous fit mettre fin à notre étreinte.

« Monsieur nous sommes arrivés. »

Je tentais de remettre en place ma robe afin d'être présentable, Edward ne me lâchait pas, et moi non plus il était devenu mon équilibre vital, sentimental , mental et physique.

Il me présenta à une quantité de personnes, donc je ne retins pas tous les noms et les titres de noblesse, puis sa cousine Rosalie, une belle blonde au formes ravageuses, qui me sourit et me dit.

« Merci Isabella pour ce que vous avez réussi à faire, il revit et ça fait tellement de bien de le voir heureux. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai, enfin je la vois ! Elle est merveilleuse dans la robe que j'ai faite, regarde moi ça Rose regarde comme elle porte bien ma création, OHH Bella je peux t'appeler comme ça ? vite dans mes bras. »

« Alice je t'en pris retiens toi un peu tu vas la faire fuir, elle va finir par se demander où elle est tombée, je t'en pris ne fais pas attention Alice est l'exubérante de la famille, mais ça tu as pu t'en rendre compte. »

Alice lui envoya un coup dans les côtes et il fit mine d'avoir mal, pour mieux l'approcher et la ligoter pour la livrer à un mastodonte qui s'approchait de nous.

« Emmett ? Mais que… »

« Eh oui Miss Swan moi aussi j'ai succombé aux charmes de cette famille adorable, quoique je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais pouvoir faire de cette petite tigresse, si imprévisible. »

Nous partîmes tous dans un fou rire manifeste, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère, je pu par la suite faire plus ample connaissance avec Alice qui n'était pas désagréable du tout, j'aimais sa spontanéité, elle était styliste à ses heures perdues, tout ce qui était en en rapport avec la mode, la décoration était son univers, je n'étais pas vraiment calée dans ce domaine mais me laissais séduire par la personne qui débitait un flot impressionnant de mots en un temps si cours, Rosalie compris que j'étais perdue et me vint en aide.

« Et si nous allions prendre place nous sommes à la même table, Edward tu dois aller faire ton discours, je vais prendre soin d'Isabella, n'ai crainte. »

« Bella je préfère Bella, s'il vous plait. »

« Pas de problème se sera donc Bella si tu préfères et surtout oublie le vouvoiement avec nous, sinon se sera Isabella. »

Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me murmura doucement un « je t'aime », qui me fit rougir, puis allait, suivi d'Alice, vers l'estrade. La salle était bondée, les musiciens qui jouaient une musique d'ambiance firent résonner un roulement de tambour annonçant le début du discours ouvrant ainsi la soirée.

_Discours d'Edward écrit par Hanane ( Samarcande)_

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs,

Bonsoir à tous,

Permettez-moi de vous remercier d'être venus si nombreux et d'avoir répondu présents à l'invitation de la fondation Elisabeth Cullen Massen pour cette soirée de solidarité, d'émotion.

Vous me connaissez, je suis plus à l'aise pour agir que pour faire de longs discours.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, je me dois de prendre la parole pour remercier tous ceux qui nous ont soutenu dans ce projet et aussi pour souligner la valeur de l'action collective.

Nous avons tous besoin les uns des autres et notre société ne peut pas exciter sans donner sa place à chacun d'entre nous. La vie nous malmène quelquefois, nous rencontrons des situations imprévues qui nous donnent l'impression d'être seuls et abandonnés face à l'adversité. C'est dans ces moments douloureux que nous devons nous soutenir les uns les autres avec encore plus de vigueur.

Je tiens à manifester ma plus grande reconnaissance aux généreux donateurs, ici présents, qui ont été très sensible à notre message de fraternité et qui n'ont pas ménagé leurs efforts pour nous aider à mener à bien l'ouverture de nouveaux centres d'accueil. Sans eux, rien n'aurait été possible.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser aux mots de Saint-Exupéry qui disait : « Aimer, c'est regarder ensemble d'en la même direction. ». Nous pouvons enfin envisager de donner une seconde chance à ceux qui en ont besoin.

Comme vous pouvez le constater, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas parler, j'ai pourtant du mal à m'arrêter... Encore une fois, je vous remercie tous pour votre courage et votre présence à nos côtés.

Je cède la place à ma chère cousine Alice Cullen pour qu'elle puisse aussi vous dire quelques mots.

Merci à tous.

Une salve d'applaudissement retenti, puis il posa sa feuille, salua les invités, commença à revenir me rejoindre mais marqua une pause un instant, me regarda et retourna au pupitre pour faire une annonce.

« Je tenais à vous annoncer que d'ici un mois, je serai le plus heureux des hommes que la terre ai porté, et ce grâce à la plus belle femme qu'il m' ai été permis de rencontrer. Elle m'a comblé en acceptant sans aucun détour et sans savoir où elle allait, devenir ma femme Isabella Swan. »

Rosalie et Alice m'avaient accompagnée auprès de lui, j'étais pivoine, des larmes de bonheur coulaient sur mes joues, je me noyais dans l'émeraude de ses yeux puis ma vue se brouilla. J'entendais des félicitations et des applaudissements, ma tête me tournait, Edward eut juste le temps de me rattraper avant que ma tête ne touche le sol, et plus rien le silence, le trou noir.

Lorsque je revins à moi, j'étais allongée sur le lit. Edward c'était endormi près de moi, il n'avait pas prit la peine de se dévêtir, j'avais un de ces mal de crane, j'avais soif je me redressais doucement pour ne pas le réveiller, je pris délicatement sa main qui était posée sur ma cuisse pour la poser sur le lit je pris mon temps je ne voulais pas tomber, j'avais été déchaussée je me faufilais sur la pointe des pieds au niveau inférieur munie d'un anti -inflammatoire , à la recherche d'un verre d'eau.

Je pris place sur une chaise, avalais mon cachet, et appuyais sur mes tempes pour tenter d'effacer cette douleur lancinante de ma tête, je jetais un coup d'œil à la pendule il était quatre heures et demie, ça faisait un bout de temps que cela ne m'était pas arrivé surement du à l'accumulation de fatigue, manque d'aliments, et un trop plein d'événements émotionnels d'un seul coup, quel effet j'avais du donner, à m'effondrer ainsi aux yeux de tous, me pardonnera t il ? je finis par poser ma tête entre mes bras croisés attendant que l'effet du médicament fasse enfin effet, j'avais fini par m'assoupir.

C'est le carillon de l'horloge qui me réveilla en sursaut, je repris le chemin de la chambre, décidant de déshabiller Edward et de l'installer un peu plus confortablement sur le lit, une fois la chemise et le pantalon ôtés, je le fis basculer sur le lit et le hissais à l'aide du drap je ne voulais pas le réveiller il avait besoin de repos, je refis le tour du lit et plaçais ses jambes à leur tour sur le drap, j'avais réussi, ma mission , je repris place à ses côtés une fois ma robe retirée, et m'endormis en le contemplant , il avait le visage détendu parfois sa ride sur le front se réveillait, je me demandais bien à quoi il pouvait rêver.

Ses mains douces parcouraient mes flans mes cuisses les jambes, j'aimais ses caresses je ne pu retenir un gémissement, il se positionna en face de moi les yeux pétillants, et son sourire en coin.

« Comment va ma belle au bois dormant ? »

« Hum je crois qu'elle attend que son prince charmant vienne la réveiller d'un doux baiser. »

Il ne se fit pas prier, nos lèvres nos langues fondirent l'une contre l'autre, mes mains dans ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés par les timides rayons du soleil, ses mains allaient et venaient sur mon corps incandescent augmentant le désir, ses yeux avaient noircis eux aussi, et sans un mot nos deux corps de mêlèrent naturellement, fusionnellement , le souffle cours la peau recouverte de sueur, nous étions heureux , l'avenir était prometteur.

« Tu vas bien, tu as récupéré, je suis désolé pour hier soir je t'ai peu être trop demandé en aussi peu de temps, c'est que j'étais tellement heureux que je voulais partager ce moment avec tout le monde. »

« Non ne sois pas désolé c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser d'avoir gâché la soirée, j'imagine bien ce qu'ils ont du penser de moi, mais peu importe, j'aurais du manger un peu et ne pas boire cette coupe de champagne. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour les ragots Alice et Rosalie, ont fait le nécessaire, Tu m'as fais peur, j'ai bien cru que je n'allais pas avoir le temps de te rattraper à temps? Il y avait un médecin dans la salle, il s'est occupé de toi, a préconisé du repos, et un bon déjeuner. »

« C'est que je n'ai pas de bons rapports avec les bulles de champagne, elles me sont trop vite montées a la tête, et je n'avais pas voulus trop manger pour monter à cheval, mes réserves étaient quelque peu affaiblies. »

« Après la douche je te concocte un petit déjeuner de ma spécialité tu m'en diras des nouvelles. »

« Oh j'ai hâte de voir ça. »

Nous nous douchions, nous habillions et descendions pour ce festin tant attendu, mon estomac criait famine en voyant les aliments passer sous mes yeux, à tel point qu'Edward l'entendit, ce qui le fit rire.

« Eh bien j'imagine le jour ou un petit habitant va venir se loger en toi, l'état de crise de ton estomac. »

Nous nous mimes à rire, effectivement se serai assez comique d'entendre mon ventre lancer des cris de détresse, je partis dans mes pensées, et tentais de me souvenir de quand datait mon dernier cycle, j'étais un peu perturbée ses derniers temps, le médecin avait dit que c'était certainement du aux différences de pressions avec les nombreux vols, j'avais souvent entendu les hôtesses se plaindre de ce détails.

« A quoi est du cette moue, accompagnée de cette grimasse ? »

« Ah j'ai fais une grimace ? Désolée je pensais à des choses de femmes. Alors ce petit déjeuner est il prêt ? Je meurs de faim moi. »

Alors pancake, sirop d'érable, œufs à la coque, café, thé, Muffins, pain frais beurre salé , blancs de dinde, jus de fruits frais pressés par ses soins, salade de fruits, céréales, tu as de quoi remplir tes réserves. »

« Hum j'ai si faim que je pourrai tout manger, mais par quoi vais-je commencer ? »

« Penses tu que le weekend prochain on pourrait aller rendre visite à tes parents ? »

« Eh bien ma mère serait enchantée de me revoir et de te rencontrer, mon père par contre je ne sais même pas où il est en ce moment, mais je peux demander à Renée de le contacter. Je ne sais pas si je ne travaille pas le weekend prochain, mais oui se serait une très bonne chose, tu vas voir ma mère est un peu comme Alice excentrique mais plus calme tout de même, peu être le temps qui a agit ? »

« Oh ça donne un peu d'espoir pour Alice alors. »

Nous repartîmes dans un fou rire, pauvre Alice si elle savait, nous n'avions pas prêté attention à sa présence.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des gens, quand ils ne peuvent pas se défendre, hum je vois que tu as préparé des pancake, tu va devoir m'en servir un pour te faire pardonner cher cousin. »

« Pas de problème chère cousine tes désirs sont des ordres. »

« Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles Bella, je vois que tu as repris des couleurs, et j'ai besoin de venir passer la semaine chez papa pourrai-je profiter du vol de retour en votre compagnie ? »

« Emmett et Rosalie sont déjà repartis ce matin de bonne heure, Il avait un match, et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le train, je ne récupère mon permis qu'à la fin du mois. »

« Pas de problème Alice mais tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ta conduite, qu'as-tu fais cette fois ? »

« Trois fois rien, j'ai légèrement percuté une voiture de police qui était devant moi, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que mon rimmel avait coulé, mon pied a échappé la pédale et la vitesse était enclenché, la voiture est partie au ralenti et le temps de réagir j'étais déjà sur leur pare-choc. »

« Emmett n'a même pas une égratignure sur son 4X4 par contre la leur. »

« Il est fou Emmett il devait en avoir plus qu'assez de toi pour te prêter son 4X4. »

« Tu vois je n'ai pas fais grand-chose, ils se sont vite énervés, et j'ai écopée de dix jours de suspension, il s m'ont fait soufflé dans le ballon, ils pensaient que j'étais ivre tu te rends compte moi qui ne bois que des jus de fruits bio. »

« Oui je vois d'ici le tableau, tu as du les effrayer. »

« Ce n'est pas gentil, mais j'avoue en prenant un peu de recul ce devait être assez comique vu de l'extérieur, enfin résultat des courses je suis obligée de me faire conduire ou de prendre un taxi. »

Nous passâmes la matinée a discuter avec Alice, elle était vraiment attachante parfois agaçante mais je savais au fond de moi que nous allions bien nous entendre, elle me montra ses croquis son coup de crayon était vraiment époustouflant.

« Bella je vais te monter ce que j'ai commencé a créer pour ta robe de mariée. »

« Ma robe ? »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as déjà prévu de la faire faire ou de l'acheter , il te faut tout de suite tout décommander s'il te plait, Bella… »

« Oh non rien de tout cela, c'est que.. »

« Alors il n'y a pas de problème je serai ta créatrice ta couturière je rêve depuis si longtemps de marier mon cousin adoré et je ferai tout pour que ce mariage soit le plus mémorable et cela commence par la tenue des époux. »

« Alice tout a été si vite que je n'avais pas encore pensée à ces choses là, mais je serai ravie de voir ce que tu me propose, mais je ne voudrais pas profiter de ton temps, et de ton énergie. »

« Te !te ! Te ! Je ne veux plus entendre de telles absurdités, crois moi de l'énergie j'en ai à revendre, et je vais m'occuper de tout les détails de cette célébration, la liste est déjà établie il ne manque plus qu'a y ajouter ta famille on se revoit mardi soir c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Donc mardi je vous montrerai les maquettes des tenues, les cartons d'invitation et les propositions de menu du traiteur, la couleur de la salle et le thème vous n'aurez plus qu'à choisir et me laisser faire une ou deux séances d'essayages auront lieu puis tout sera bouclé le père Sam est un ami de la famille, il m'a transmit le dossier prénuptial pour les formalités à remplir. »

Je la regardais ébahie je n'avais pas idée que toutes ces choses là avaient besoin d'être réalisées pour notre union, je me raclais la gorge afin de montrer quelque peu ma gène, mais ce fut Edward qui du faire taire Alice. Elle s'arrêta et me fixa avec son air de chien battu, me joues rougirent je du lui expliquer que je m'attendais plus à un mariage simple et sans fanfreluches notifiai également que le nombre des membres de ma famille serai assez réduit du fait qu'elle était éclatée et que j'étais fille unique.

Edward me pris dans ses bras posa sa tête sur mes cheveux et me murmura doucement que ce mariage serai le plus beau jour de sa vie et que personne ne pourrai arrêter la tornade Alice, je haussais les épaules de résignation, et me tournais vers lui.

Son sourire eu raison de moi ses lèvres sur mes lèvres mirent fin a cette discussion, Alice en profita pour sortir à l'écurie et prendre sa monteur qu'elle avait fait sceller.

« Bella je voulais te montrer le reste de l'ile avant notre départ, nous prendrons le temps je ne veux pas te fatiguer, nous déjeunerons sur la jetée juste tout les deux en tête à tête. »

Je le suivis et il me montra la partie sauvage de l'ile ou les vents et marées avaient découpé la cote la falaise portait bien son nom des aiguilles de Port-Coton. Le vent caressai mon visage mes cheveux attachés je me laissais bercer par les vagues qui s'écrasaient violemment les embruns laissaient une trainée mousseuse au pied des rochers isolés tel des nuages échoués coincés par les pointes surgissant au gré des caprices de l'océan.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je me demandais si nous n'étions pas allé trop vite, non pas que je ne ressente pas un amour infini envers Edward mais si nous faisions une bêtise si il se trompait et ne m'aimait pas autant que je l'aimais.

«Bella dis moi a quoi tu pense tu sembles triste ? »

« J'ai peur, peur que tu n'ai pas fais le bon choix peur qu'un jour tu ne m'aime plus, je suis si banale si… »

Il me serra fort dans ses bras et m'assit sur ses genoux retirant tendrement une mèches de mon visage la replaçant derrière mon oreille il plongea son regard dans le mien et me dit.

« N'ai crainte, je t'aimerai toute ma vie, je l'ai su dès que mon regard c'est posé sur toi ce jour sur ce pallier j'ai été happé par un ange , et ce grâce à toi, tu es la femme de ma vie sans toi je ne suis rien, tu ne peux imaginer à quel point je suis le plus heureux des hommes et c'est pour cela que je veux que le monde entier partage mon bonheur je veux leur montrer à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir trouvé et d'être ton mari. »

Ses paroles me firent venir des larmes de joies, je ne pouvais plus les contenir, il les essuyait avec ses pouces et m'embrassa derechef, ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone qui nous rappela a l'ordre, c'était Alice.

« Alice oui on se retrouvera à l'aérodrome d'ici deux heures nous allons manger et on se retrouvera là bas. »

Il me reprit dans ses bras et me dis.

« Si nous voulons manger quelque chose avant de partir nous devrions y aller de suite, le restaurant attend pour fermer. »

«Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, mais mon estomac commence à se faire entendre. »

« Oui il m'a bien semblé l'entendre, hop en route ensuite un vol de retour. »

« Surtout avec une Alice survolté ça risque d'être animé. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Alice est en mode pause en avion elle se plonge dans ses croquis et fait le vide, je t'assure c'est une autre personne. »

« Nous devrions peu être nous marier dans les airs alors ! »

Nous nous mimes à rire à gorge déployée, arrivés au restaurant nous étions un peu en retrait dans le fond de la salle donnant sur une baie plongeant sur la mer la vue était magnifique.

« Monsieur Cullen mademoiselle permettez moi de vous remercier de nous faire l'honneur de votre présence dans notre modeste restaurant « le port donnant. » »

« Je voue en pris Charles c'est nous qui sommes heureux de pouvoir être ici , que nous proposez vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Je vous suggérer le bar de ligne flambé à l'anis. »

Je regardais Edward qui opta pour ce plat je préférais prendre une sole meunière pour moi, priant pour que sa taille soit moyenne, une fois la commande passée nos boissons servies nous étions enfin seuls.

Il commença un long monologue sur sa vie sa famille m'indiquant que je devais savoir où je mettais les pieds, j'en conclus que le travail était plus un hobby qu'une obligation pour lui et sa famille, que sa passion pour l'aviation lui vient de son père qui lui tenait ça de son père et ainsi de suite, que sa mère était une descendante de **Madame de La Pérouse, que ses grands parents avaient su placer leurs économies et ont toujours œuvré à aider leurs prochains que c'est ainsi que sa mère a fondé l'institut pour venir en aide aux orphelins de la mer.**

**Les plats arrivèrent j'étais restée hypnotisée par son récit, il dégageait tant de douceur et de beauté il était ému en parlant de ses parents disparus ils auraient été fièrs de leur fils.**

**« Edward je t'aime et je te promets de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ma famille en comparaison à la tienne est beaucoup moins éloquente et moins soudée je en sais même pas en ce moment où se trouve mon père et mes grands parents ne sont plus de ce monde il ne me reste plus que ma mère qui est assez comment dire instable, mais aimante et mon père toujours par monts et par vaux pour son travail. »**

**« Moi aussi je t'aime et peu importe tout le reste c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie. »**

**Nous nous mangions des yeux et ce fut en voyant Charles nous demander s'il y avait un problème avec les plats que nous commençâmes à manger c'est très bon et très copieux je ne pu finir ma sole, Edward me surnomma petit oiseau, ce qui me fit grimacer.**

**Le temps passait trop vite en sa compagnie, il nous fallu regagner l'aérodrome où Alice nous attendait, Paul repartit avec le 4X4 après avoir chargé les bagages dans l'avion. **

**« Bella tu t'occupes du décollage, je te laisse les commandes Alice es tu bien installée ton harnais verrouillé ? »**

**« Co.. Comment c'est Bella qui pilote ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle n'avait pas encore son brevet ? »**

**« Alice calme toi ne suis-je pas le meilleurs instructeur que tu connaisses? Et je t'assure que Bella est très douée je lui fais entièrement confiance, elle est en cours de pilotage il y a des heures de vol à effectuer donc on joint l'utile a l'agréable, détends toi. »**

**« Tour de contrôle MM7-260 demande autorisation de décoller »**

**« MM7-260 Autorisation accordée le vent est de 10% force 50KM/H, bon vol. »**

**« Mm7-260 a tour de contrôle merci. »**

**Le vol se passa sans encombre Alice avait même fini par s'endormir Edward la pris en photo pour la narguer, à son réveil.**

**« Edward tu devrais la réveiller nous seront arrivés dans moins d'un quart d'heure, même si je la préfère dans les bras de Morphée. »**

**« Oui c'est sur, Alice le pays des merveilles s'éloigne peu à peu nous sommes bientôt arrivés. »**

**« Jaz laisse moi encore cinq minutes. »**

**« Jaz ? Hum ! Mais qui est donc cet inconscient ? »**

**«Eddounet arrête ça tout de suite, et puis de toutes façons tu le rencontrera bientôt vu qu'il sera mon cavalier à votre mariage. »**

**« Attention Alice en mode fauve, vient de se réveiller, Alors qui est donc Jaz ? Je le connais ? »**

**« Je ne dirai rien, voilà. »**

**« Attention tu devras rentrer à pied si tu ne dis rien. »**

**« Pas grave j'ai déjà prévu une solution pour rentrer à la maison, mon chauffeur sera là à mon arrivée. »**

**« Ok donc Jaz viens te chercher à la sortie de l'aéroport ? Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide pour tes bagages. »**

**« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça cher cousin, il sera au hangar et mettra mes bagages directement dans le coffre de sa voiture. »**

**« Ah c'est donc quelqu'un qui travaille sur la piste, pour avoir accès jusque là. »**

**« Vol MM7-260 à Tour de contrôle demande autorisation d'atterrissage »**

**« Tour de contrôle à Vol MM7-260 Autorisation d'atterrie diriger vous coordonnées 4.4.2 vent faible 3% »**

**« Vol MM7-260 Bien reçu tour de Contrôle merci Jasper, Alice va bien. »**

**« Bella ! Mais comment ? »**

**« Simple déduction Jaz pour Jasper, le passe pour le tarmac l'âge et surtout son caractère tout à l'opposé d'Alice donc le candidat idéal. Il n'est pas mal du tout en plus.»**

**« Bon ce n'est pas tout mais j'ai à faire alors on se revoit mardi soir et je compte sur vous pour la discrétion, papa n'est pas encore au courant. »**

**Elle sortie le temps d'un clignement de cil, le temps pour nous de charger la Volvo nous étions restés silencieux sur le retour je ne quittais pas Edward des yeux, et redoutais le moment de l'arrivée sur le palier je me suis demandé un instant s'il était possible d'ouvrir une porte entre les deux appartements afin d'être toujours ensembles.**

**« Bella je me demandais si tu voudrais venir t'installer chez moi, je ne veux plus te quitter. »**

**« Je me demandais justement si il n'était pas possible d'ouvrir un passage entre les deux appartements pour que nous soyons toujours réunis. »**

**« Je n'avais même pas pensé a cette éventualité je ferai ouvrir le mur du salon dans la journée de demain comme cela plus rien ne se mettra en travers de notre chemin. »**

**« Tu n'y va pas par quatre chemins c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. »**

**Alors vous voulez une suite ?**

**Hum eh bien vous l'aurez, vous voulez un happy end ou pas ?**

**Dite mois je n'ai pas encore décidé de leur sort.**

**Alors défoulez-vous sur le petit bouton bleu pour tout me dire**

**Kiss**


	3. Chapter 3

11

**Donc comme vous avez été nombreuse a me demander la suite, voici une chapitre supplémentaire de Tour de contrôle, le suivant est en cours d'écriture, vous l'aurez a mon retour de congés, je remercie Koda pour la correction qu'elle à fait sur ce chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une trace de votre passage par une petit review.**

**Chapitre N°3**

**La semaine reprit sur des chapeaux de roue elle était bien chargée entre les travaux qu' Edward voulait réaliser pour la cloison, mais il du s'y résigner car le propriétaire des murs ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, du coup après une bonne nuit de sommeil il m'annonça sa solution au petit déjeuner qu'il m'avait préparé avec amour, une rose rouge sur la table et une carte géographique des alentours, je le regardais en me demandant où il voulait en venir.**

**- Bella ma chérie j'ai trouvé la solution à notre problème de logement. **

**- Ah ? Mais tu sais on peut très bien continuer ainsi ce n'est pas si gênant. **

**- Non je veux que rien ne nous sépare, je te propose de définir un périmètre de recherches pour trouver notre petit nid pour notre grand amour. Esmée travaille avec des agences immobilières, il faut juste définir la limite géographique et les critères de sélection pour qu'elle nous propose des visites. **

**- Oh d'accord mais tu sais moi je ne connais pas la région, je te fais confiance pour ça, et les critères je ne sais pas moi un petit village avec commerces de proximité pas trop éloigné d'ici en évitant le couloir aérien et l'autoroute qu'il y ait médecin école le minimum vital un jardin une maison avec dépendances pour nos invités des voisins pas trop proches. **

**- Eh bien ma chère pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas trop je te trouve bien inspirée. **

**Il traça le couloir aérien l'autoroute et raya tout ce qui se trouvait sur ses zones, puis sourit et raya les grandes villes, trop bétonnées à son goût.**

**- Je pense qu'avec ça Esmée devrait nous trouver de belles choses à visiter et elle connait aussi mes goûts. **

**- Je vais appeler ma mère pendant ma pause nous pourrions aller la voir jeudi, ça te va ? Tu n'as rien de prévu ? **

**- Non c'est bon, je vais commander des fleurs pour le diner de demain soir, on se retrouve à la fin de la journée, je vais envoyer tout les éléments à Esmée sans tarder. **

**Nous finissions de nous préparer nous avions opté pour une douche dans nos appartements respectifs pour éviter toutes tentation et risquer d'être en retard, étant les seuls sur le même palier nous n'avions pas à nous soucier de nos tenues lors de nos allées et venues, il était vrai que cela ne pouvait continuer ainsi. Edward me rejoignit avec une tasse de café dans la chambre à coucher l'odeur de ce breuvage qui était pourtant ma drogue et mon pécher, me donna des hauts le cœur que je ne pu contrôler, je courus à toute vitesse au toilettes m'effondrant la tête au dessus de la cuvette et y rendis tout mon petit déjeuner.**

**Edward me regardait affolé me demandant si j'avais besoin d'aide, je lui répondis que ce n'était rien peu être que le déjeuner était trop copieux pour mon estomac, je me relevais tant bien que mal repris une grande inspiration et allais me rincer la bouche et me brosser les dents, le tout sous le regard attentif de mon futur époux, que je du rassurer en lui offrant mon plus beau sourire.**

**- Bella tu sais il serait peu être préférable que tu restes au chaud tu as sans doute attrapé froid ce weekend, je vais prévenir Emmett. **

**- Non, non ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas, si je vois que je ne me sens pas bien j'aviserai à ce moment aller on prend la mienne ou la tienne ?**

**- Comme tu veux, mais c'est moi qui conduis les routes sont glissantes ce matin ils ont annoncé du verglas. **

**- Alors la mienne la musique y est différente. **

**Nous partîmes il resta concentré sur la route tant que nous n'avions pas récupéré l'axe principal puis il plaça enfin sa main sur ma cuisse le titre de ****Undisclosed desires de Muse**** était en fond sonore Edward recommença avec mon incident du matin, je du lui promettre d'aller voir le médecin si les symptômes persistaient.**

**Il me déposa au pied de la tour et alla à son poste, j'avais besoin de vérifier si c'était bien l'odeur du café qui m'avait fait cet effet ou si c'était le petit déjeuner, je m'arrêtais donc un étage avant le poste de contrôle pour vérifier, je m'approchais de la cafetière Jacob me tendit une tasse que je pris en le remerciant, mais je du la poser rapidement sans éveiller les soupçons et me diriger de nouveau vers les toilettes j'étais maudite si ma drogue me faisait cet effet qu'allais-je pouvoir ingurgiter ? Mais surtout que m'arrivait-il ? Une overdose de caféine ? Étais-je enceinte ? Je du prendre mon petit calepin afin de vérifier à quand remontait mon dernier cycle, mais bon du retard j'en avais déjà eu je n'étais jamais bien réglée. Je grimaçais à la pensée que ce puisse être ça, tout****en me caressant tendrement le ventre. J'avais heureusement sur moi un kit d'hygiène buccale je me brossais donc pour la troisième fois de la matinée les dents avant de ressortir et de prendre mon poste. **

**Je remplaçais Jasper qui vira pivoine lorsque je lui dis bonjour, il était aussi timide que moi, je me demandais comment il avait fait avec Alice. La matinée se déroula sans encombre une bon vingtaine de vols plus tard je fis ma première pause, j'en profitais donc pour prévenir ma mère de notre passage.**

**- Allo maman tu vas bien ? Dis moi tu seras chez toi jeudi ? Oui je vais bien oui mes collègues sont sympas et attentionnés je suis vraiment bien ici, Ah sais tu où est Charlie ? J'aurais besoin de le contacter aussi. Non non rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien je te dis bon je dois te laisser, ah juste une chose je ne serai pas seule, je t'aime bises maman. **

**J'adorais ma mère mais au téléphone avec elle c'était le véritable interrogatoire et si je ne coupais pas court elle pouvait rester des heures durant à me cuisiner. Je me demandais de quelle surprise elle parlait mais je le découvrirai bien assez tôt. Je pris une bouteille d'eau gazeuse pour remplacer l'habituel café espérant faire diminuer mes spasmes gastriques. Je repris mon poste Carlisle me demanda si j'allais bien, il me trouvait un peu pale je soupçonnais Edward de l'avoir mit au courant, mais je le rassurais lui aussi puis vint l'heure du repas, Angela m'accompagna me demandant si elle pouvait déjeuner avec moi, je sentais bien qu'elle avait envie de me parler, bien que je n'avais pas trop la tête à cela je n'osais pas la repousser.**

**Je pris un repas léger je ne voulais pas trop charger mon estomac qui était assez dérangé ces derniers temps, elle me suivit avec son plateau le déposa sur la table et revint avec une bouteille de San-pellegrino et nous servit j'appréciais le bien que me procuraient ces petites bulles, Angela était mince brune aux cheveux long, portait des lunettes portait une alliance bien qu'elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que moi. Elle entama son repas et me fixa avant de commencer à m'interroger elle aussi c'était vraiment la journée, je me prêtais au jeu des questions réponses sans entrer dans les détails je n'aimais pas parler de moi, alors je profitais d'une de ses questions concernant Edward pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre sur lui.**

**- Alors dis-moi depuis combien de temps le connais-tu ? Que sais-tu sur lui ? **

**- Oh Edward est charmant si je n'avais pas eu mon Ben depuis le Collège je crois bien que j'aurais grossis le rang de ses groupies, il est assez convoité bien qu'aucune fille n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de se retrouver à son bras, à part bien sûr ses cousines, à croire que les femmes lui faisaient peur, mais toi comment as-tu réussi à le conquérir , le toucher en plein cœur ? **

**- Euh ! Je ne sais pas c'est arrivé si vite, si un jour on m'avait dit que j'allais avoir un coup de foudre aussi flagrant j'aurai ri mais c'est bien de cela qu'il s'agit nous nous sommes croisés et quelque chose c'est produit, j'ai cru à une hallucination au départ, mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence, et ce sentiment était réciproque. **

**- Eh oui et du coup tu vas être la future Madame Massen, tu n'auras même plus besoin de travailler. **

**- Quoi, comment ? Non je veux travailler j'aime mon métier j'en rêve depuis toute petite je ne me suis pas battue comme une folle pour m'arrêter maintenant. De toute façon ce n'est pas notre mariage qui va changer ces choses là.**

**Je me relevais d'un coup j'étais encore sous le choc qu'on puisse penser qu' Edward n'était qu'un bon parti moi je l'aimais, sans même savoir qui il était, je n'en avais que faire d'ailleurs, tout ce qui comptais pour moi c'était de le rendre heureux et de passer ma vie avec lui.**

**De retour à mon poste Emmett me remis mon nouveau planning qui correspondait à celui d' Edward avec quelques aménagements pour les préparatifs, il me fit un clin d'œil et me dit.**

**- Il y a des chances que nous vous emboitions le pas lors de la cérémonie Rosalie est tombée sous le charme des confections de sa sœur. **

**- Ah c'est une bonne chose comme ça je me sentirai moins seule, ce jour là. On se voit demain soir ? **

**- Non je ne pense pas car je vais faire ma demande officielle samedi en quinze lors de l'anniversaire d' Esmée et je dois aller acheter la bague qui va bien . Mais motus c'est un secret je peux compter sur toi ?**

**- Oui bien-sûr, je suis contente pour vous, je serai une vraie tombe. **

**Lui dis-je en mimant le signe d'une fermeture sur ma bouche il me rendit un clin d'œil complice et tourna les talons.**

** Comme ça Samedi c'était l'anniversaire d' Esmée la mère adoptive d' Edward bien plus que sa tante, j'avais de plus en plus hâte de la rencontrer, je me demandais ce que je pourrai bien trouver comme idée de cadeau, sachant qu'elle ne devait manquer de rien, je me souvins qu' Edward m'avait dit qu'elle était passionnée d'art ancien qu'elle faisait beaucoup de restauration et décoration d'architecture c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle travaillait avec les agences. Je profiterai de mon passage chez ma mère pour récupérer mes bijoux de famille qui me venaient de ma grand-mère ainsi qu'un coffret ancien, sculpté que je trouvais beau mais un peu trop vieillot à mon goût je l'avais gardé pour son coté sentimental mais j'étais sûre qu'il plairait à coup sûr à une férue d'antiquités telle qu'elle devait l'être.**

**Dans le milieu de l'après midi je ne pouvais plus contenir mes bâillements Jacob c'était rapproché en me charriant.**

**-Il faut dormir la nuit. ****Et il revint avec une tasse de café, l'odeur me souleva l'estomac et je du partir en courant vers les sanitaires, Carlisle m'avait emboité le pas.**

**-Bella tu devrais prendre une pause. **

**Il avait raison je n'étais pas bien du tout, mes haut le cœur continuaient je n'avais plus rien à évacuer à part de la bille. Je suivis ses conseils en m'allongeant dans la salle de repos, je ne luttais même pas le sommeil m'emporta en un temps record. A mon réveil Edward était penché au-dessus de moi, je jetais rapidement un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui m'indiquait que j'avais dormi plus de quatre heures, le jour déclinait, je tentais de rassurer Edward en lui offrant un sourire, mais cela ne suffit pas.**

**-Bella viens je t'emmène voir le médecin de famille, il saura te soigner. Tu seras sur pied pour jeudi. ****Je me levais doucement, pris le bras qu'il m'offrait et le suivis jusqu'à la voiture, je baissais le son de l'autoradio et lui demandais.**

**-Edward, je suis peu être en****…il prit ma main me regarda et m'embrassa.**

**- Je sais c'est peut être une merveilleuse nouvelle, le médecin pourra nous le révéler plus exactement. ****Des larmes vinrent emplir mes yeux, je n'avais pas eu besoin de m'angoisser sur l'éventualité d'une grossesse aussi prématurée****.**

**-Ne pleure pas mon amour, tu verras tout va bien se passer, je t'aime et rien ne pourra rien y changer.**

**-J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, je dois forcement être en plein rêve, dis moi que je suis bien éveillée pince moi mais pas trop fort tout de même.**

**-Bella si toi tu rêves eh bien moi aussi je t'assure, depuis que mes yeux se sont posés sur toi, ma vie c'est illuminée, et l'arrivée d'un bébé ne peu être que le résultat de notre véritable amour.**

**- Pince-moi tout de même s'il te plait. ****Il fit une grimace et me pinça.**

**-Aie ça fait mal, merci on amour. ****Je le pinçais à mon tour pour lui démontrer que tout était bel et bien réel.**

**-Bon allons donc voir le Docteur avant que son cabinet ne ferme ses portes il sait que nous devons passer mais, ne le faisons pas trop patienter.**

**POV Edward**

**Nous étions devant un centre médical ressemblant à n'importe quel autre, une secrétaire nous accueillit et nous indiqua que le Docteur Alexis allait nous recevoir, elle s'occupa des papiers administratifs pour ouvrir un dossier pour Bella, à qui elle présenta un formulaire à remplir en patientant dans la salle d'attente.**

**Elle remplissait machinalement le questionnaire puis me montrait la case pour le nom de famille, me demandant si elle devait remplir la case non d'épouse, puis elle laissa la case vide, je lui murmurais que ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques semaines, et que les choses avaient déjà prit une bonne longueur d'avance. Alice m'avait annoncé que les schémas et patrons pour nos tenues ainsi que celles des demoiselles d'honneurs étaient prêts les faire parts et menus prêts eux aussi et demain soir nous n'aurions plus qu'à choisir et pourrions les donner en main propre à sa mère. **

**La porte s'ouvrit je ne savais pas si je devais ou non l'accompagner, je ne voulais pas m'imposer, même si j'en mourrais d'envie, à l'appel de son nom elle se leva se dirigea vers la porte se retourna vers moi et me tendit la main pour m'inviter à l'accompagner, je ne me fis pas prier.**

**- Bonjour Mademoiselle Swan que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?**

**- J'ai des nausées, je suis très fatiguées, et je pense avoir du retard mais comme j'en ai souvent je ne sais pas si, je suis ou non enceinte.**

**-OK déshabillez-vous derrière le paravent je vais vous occulter, avez-vous des allergies ? Traitements en cours ? Eu des interventions récentes ?**

**-Non rien de tout cela.**

**-Que prenez-vous comme mode de contraception ?**

**-Rien, je n'en avais pas besoin, avant …**

**-Oui nous allons nous marier d'ici quatre semaines.**

**-Félicitations à vous deux.**

**-Merci Docteur****. Répondis-je**

**- Oui félicitations pour le mariage et pour l'heureux événement qui est déjà en route. ****Je vis Bella se redresser pour observer ma réaction, je me dirigeais aussitôt vers elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser, j'étais trop heureux moi qui rêvais d'avoir plein d'enfants.**

**-Humm je suis là, jeune Edward.**

**-Je suis désolé je n'ai pas pu me retenir.**

**-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller je vais vous prescrire une prise de sang, un peu de magnésium et du Mallox pour les remontées acides, alors plus d'anti-inflammatoires pas d'aspirine que du paracétamol et encore à petites doses, du repos et une alimentation saine pas trop d'excitants, non plus.**

**-Merci docteur. ****Répondit ma douce qui nous avait rejoint au bureau du médecin. ****Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où m'adresser pour le suivi de ma grossesse ?**

**- Oui bien-sûr vous avez l'embarras du choix, en clinique hôpital ou même ici, ma collègue se fera une joie de vous accompagner pour cette merveilleuse aventure qu'est l'arrivée d'un enfant. Je vous note son nom mais c'est à vous de voir, sinon je peux vous conseiller des confrères tout aussi compétents dans ce domaine.**

**Il lui tendit l'ordonnance, et les coordonnées de l'Obstétricienne, Bella sortit son chéquier pour régler la consultation, il lui sourit et lui répondit.**

**-Les histoires de sous c'est avec ma secrétaire qu'il faut les régler, n'oublier pas de me tenir informer du résultat sanguin. Passez mes amitiés à Carlisle et Esmée de ma part voulez-vous Monsieur Massen.**

**- Je n'y manquerai pas tout comme pour le suivi vous en serez avisé.**

**Pov Bella**

**J'étais sur un nuage, je n'en revenais pas, je posais instinctivement ma main sur mon ventre tentant d'entrée en communication avec le petit habitant qui y logeait. C'était puéril mais c'était comme ça. La réaction d' Edward à la confirmation de ma grossesse m'emplit de joie.**

**Je n'avais aucune crainte à avoir sur l'amour qu'il me portait, il était bien aussi fort que le mien, le médecin était prévenant et rassurant il avait su me mettre à l'aise, je ne l'avais jamais été lors de ma précédente consultation gynécologique, et n'en avait pas eu depuis plus de cinq ans, n'ayant pas de partenaire je n'en trouvais pas l'utilité.**

**Mes inquiétudes étaient reportées sur ma capacité à être une bonne mère, je n'avais pas de craintes pour les aptitudes du père, mais moi j'avais toujours été fille unique sans personne dont je devais m'occuper. Edward m'enlaçait me réconfortait le voir si heureux c'était si merveilleux, je me demandais comment j'allais annoncer la nouvelle à ma mère, comment lui expliquer qu'en si peu de temps j'avais rencontré l'homme de ma vie, celui qui m'avait demandée en mariage et qui était fou de joie à l'annonce de ma grossesse.**

**En sortant du cabinet médical Edward avait prit un rendez-vous pour la prise de sang pour le lendemain matin.**

**-Viens mon ange rentrons tu as besoin de repos.**

**-Tu sais j'ai déjà bien dormi cet après midi au lieu de travailler, tu te rends compte nous allons être parents !**** Il posa sa main tendrement sur mon ventre encore plat et m'embrassa derechef.**

**-Oui et tu seras parfaite j'en suis sûr.**

**Nous rentrions tranquillement, il se mit en quête de nous concocter un bon petit soupé, j'étais encore un peu barbouillée mais l'odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine me donna faim, je le rejoignis pour picorer ça et là le festin qu'il se donnait du mal à réaliser.**

**-Ah non pas les doigts dans la sauce, petite madame !**

**-Sinon quoi ? ****répondis-je en suçotant mon doigts de façons suggestive, il s'approcha de moi je lui fis gouter sa sauce sur mon index aussi sensuellement que possible puis il me porta jusqu'au tabouret et m'interdit d'en descendre avant que le repas ne soit sur la table. J'avais beau lui faire une moue de cocker, cela ne marcha pas.**

**-Edward dis moi, as-tu des idées pour les prénoms ? **

**-J'en ai quelques uns si c'est une fille j'aimerai bien qu'elle ait un nom en rapport avec ma mère, si ça ne te dérange pas, mais on décidera ensemble, si c'est un garçon je ne sais pas trop j'aime bien Willem William François Paul.**

**-J'aime bien Willem, et pour un nom en rapport à ta mère je suis d'accord, Elisabeth Élisa, Elona Elora j'avais une amie qui portait ce prénom et il lui allait bien.**

**- Et si se sont de jumeaux ?**

**- Whaou ! Tu veux me faire peur ? **

**- Non c'est juste que je me vois bien entouré d'enfants, je finissais par croire que je n'aurai pas cette chance quand tu es entrée enfin dans ma vie****. Il délaissa ses fourneaux pour moi nous étions partis pour un câlin amélioré, lorsque mon ventre fit des siennes, nous rappelant qu'il ne fallait pas oublier les casseroles sur le feu.**

**-Tu es sauvée par les grondements de nos petits affamés, mais une fois rassasiée je m'occupe de toi.**

**Nous passâmes à table une fois le repas terminé j'aidais Edward à débarrasser la table, et il prépara le dessert composé de crème glacée, chantilly et nappage au caramel, le tout surmonté de noisettes pilées. Je repris mon petit jeu en trempant mon doigt dans la chantilly le portant aux lèvres d' Edward qu'il englouti avec gourmandise, ce petit jeu nous ayant mis en condition, Edward me porta jusqu'à la chambre, me déposa et nous passions aux choses plus sérieuses une bonne partie de la soirée, puis je m'endormis lovée contre lui.**

**Le lendemain matin, le réveil retentit à huit heures Edward se leva pour préparer le petit déjeuner, je me levais pour le rejoindre tout en prenant place sur le tabouret du bar.**

**-Des fruits des laitages un peu de céréales, un bon petit déjeuner vitaminé et équilibré, et un petit thé pour remplacer le café, voici ce que tu pourras manger après la prise de sang.**

**-Ah oui la prise de sang... ****je grimaçais à l'image de l'aiguille qui allait me piquer, sa main sur mon visage me sortie de cette vision désagréable.**

**-Viens ma belle nous aurons le temps de déjeuner après, Je tiens à prendre mon rôle de futur époux et père très au sérieux.**

**-Je vois ça, c'est que je n'aime pas trop les piqures, les aiguilles et moi ne sont pas très amies, je tourne souvent de l'œil à la vu du sang, alors le mien encore moins.**

**- Je serai là.**

**-Je sais bon allons y car je meurs de faim. ****Nous partîmes faire cet examen sanguin tout se passa bien, et nous pûmes rentrer manger.**

**Edward me demanda si je me sentais assez en forme pour aller travailler, il aurait aimé que je reste au repos mais, j'avais besoin d'aller travailler ne serait ce que pour rassurer mes collègues.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas je tiendrai le coup je ne suis pas en sucre, et puis la journée va être courte aujourd'hui c'est dix heures-seize heures donc je tiendrais, j'aurais même le temps de me reposer avant le diner de ce soir, j'ai hâte de rencontrer Esmée et de voir les créations d'Alice.**

**-Je pensais annuler.**

**-Non, je veux les rencontrer je ne suis pas malade, je porte juste le fruit de notre amour.**

**-Alors en route.**

**La journée se déroula sans incidents Emmett et Carlisle étaient aux petits soins avec moi, ce qui me gênait un peu, je me demandais si ils étaient ou non informé de la nouvelle. Lors de la pause repas Edward vint me rejoindre pour s'assurer que je mangeais bien et que je n'étais pas trop fatiguée, il me proposa même d'annuler le repas prévu chez Carlisle, mais j'avais refusé qu'il annule. La fin de ma courte journée de travail arrivée je repris l'ascenseur pour retrouver ma moitié, il était là à l'ouverture de portes un bouquet magnifique dans les mains.**

**-Superbe ce bouquet Esmée sera ravie.**

**-Elles sont pour toi les siennes sont déjà dans la voiture, heureux qu'elles te plaisent.**

**- Tu n'aurais pas du.**

**- Sache qu'elles sont loin d'être aussi belles que toi mon amour. ****Il avait le chic pour me faire rougir, en plein milieu d'un hall bondé de monde. Puis il encercla ma taille jusqu'à la Volvo, une fois installée je ne pu m'empêcher de lui demander.**

**-As-tu annoncé à Carlisle que nous allions avoir un heureux événement ?**

**-Non je tiens à leur annoncer ce soir en ta présence. Pourquoi cette question ?**

**-Je les ai trouvé bizarre mais j'ai du me faire des idées.**

**-Tu sais ils se sont inquiétés hier, ils t'apprécient beaucoup. ****Et voilà derechef je sentais mes joues me chauffer pas besoin de regarder dans le miroir je devais encore être écarlate.**

**-J'aime tes rougeurs, rentrons, il te faut du repos moi je vais aller faire les courses et j'ai encore quelques petites bricole à régler.**

**Une fois arrivé il me conduisit à la chambre pour s'assurer que j'allais bien me coucher, je n'eus pas besoin de lutter bien longtemps pour trouver le sommeil. A mon réveil il était là allongé prés de moi à m'observer dormir, j'adorais le voir en ouvrant les yeux cela me rassurait et me prouvait que je ne rêvais pas.**

**-Ma belle au bois dormant a bien dormi ?**

**-Je pense qu'il lui manque le baisé de son prince charmant pour être totalement réveillée****. Nos lèvres s'insinuèrent pour un long et tendre baisé.**

**-J'ai deux bonnes nouvelles. ****m'annonça t il **

**- Super j'adore les bonnes nouvelles dis moi en plus.**

**- la première étant que j'ai une partie des analyses du laboratoire et la deuxième est que nous avons déjà trois maisons à visiter.**

**-Et la première elle donne quoi ?**

**- Nous serons d'heureux parents d'ici sept mois.**

**-je suis donc enceinte depuis huit semaines ? Mais ça veut dire que ..**

**- Oui notre première nuit a suffit à faire de nous des futurs parents, il faut croire que les précautions prises n'ont pas suffit, mais cela n'a pas d'importance pour moi car à l'instant même ou nos regards se sont croisés j'ai su que tu étais la femme de ma vie.**

**Nos corps se mélangèrent lors de nos baisers de plus en plus fougueux, son portable retentit, il l'envoya valser au pied du lit, en maudissant sa cousine.**

**-Ma chérie il va falloir remettre à plus tard la suite de nos ébats, nous sommes attendus à moins que tu ne sois trop fatiguée en ce cas je peux toujours annuler.**

**-Ce serait une solution mais non je vais vraiment rencontrer Esmée, et voir ce qu'Alice a préparé, mais je serai toujours en forme pour reprendre à notre retour.**

**-Alors file sous la douche ta tenue est déjà prête je te l'apporte. ****Je n'avais pas le temps de contester, et connaissant ses goûts je n'avais pas d'inquiétudes à avoir.**

**Un quart d'heure plus tard je me séchais les cheveux, me maquillais légèrement, revêtis les dessous en dentelle et satin noir et bleu, accompagné d'un porte jarretelle et des bas de soie noir les enfiler était très agréable tout comme les toucher, il ne restait plus que la robe bleu au décolleté discret , Edward m'aida à remonter la fermeture dans le dos me plaça devant le miroir et observa le reflet et dit.**

**-c'est presque parfait il manque juste une chose****. ****il se d****irigea vers sa veste et en sorti un écrin qu'il me tendit. **

**-Edward c'est magnifique…**

**-Rien ne l'est jamais assez pour toi****, il m'accrocha cette somptueuse chainette en or accompagnée d'un pendentif en forme de cœur paré de diamants, je mis les boucle d'oreille assorties qui se trouvaient avec, l'éclat des pierres était incroyable.**

**Je me retournais pour l'embrasser, puis il me tendit une veste et me présenta son bras pour que nous allions rejoindre sa famille. J'étais impatiente et curieuse et anxieuse à la fois. Même si j'avais déjà rencontré la plus part d'entre eux et vu quelques photos sur au manoir. Edward comprit que j'étais inquiète il posa sa main sur mes mains nouées l'une à l'autre et me dit.**

**-Ils t'adorent déjà tous, et Esmée est impatiente de te rencontrer****. Nous étions devant la demeure d'une taille incroyable, plus grand encore que le manoir dans un style anglais. Des lumières à toutes les fenêtres du rez de chaussé. La porte s'ouvrit Carlisle nous accueillit sur le perron, Edward attrapa les fleurs, et nous entrions. Tout le monde nous attendait dans le salon, heureuse que ma tenue soit à la hauteur de celles des autres personnes présente.**

**Les présentations furent rapides Esmée était calme rassurante apaisante, on pouvait ressentir la bonté personnifiée au travers de son sourire et de ses douces paroles, elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre son cœur en me remerciant. J'avais encore un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi on me remerciait alors que c'était plutôt à moi de le faire.**

**Alice ne tenait plus en place, elle me m'invita à la suivre dans son bureau atelier, il y avait des mannequins revêtus de robes cocktail une planche à dessin des rouleaux de tissus, dentelles et autres tout était parfaitement organisé un grande table de découpe et de couture digne des grands créateurs, elle me dit. **

**-Oui je sais je suis un peu a l'étroit mais c'est provisoire mon atelier n'est pas encore terminé. Viens je veux te montrer les modèles pour ta robe. E****lle me montra deux modèles différents j'en choisi un puis d'autres évolutions à partir de la base que j'avais choisi défilaient.**

**-Alice je veux quelque chose de simple et qui cache un peu mon …**

**- Écoute j'ai ce qu'il te faut que veux-tu cacher ?**** elle fit défiler des évolutions et n'eus rien à redire elle était parfaite, puis ce fut le tour des tenues des demoiselles d'honneurs et celle d' Edward qui serait assorti à ma robe , elle prit un classeur et nous retournâmes dans le salon, Rosalie et Emmett feuilletaient des magazines de voyages, ayant un penchant pour les plages de sable blanc bordées de cocotiers et aux lagons turquoise. Cela me faisait sourire sans le savoir Rosalie choisissait leur voyage de noce.**

**-Edward peux tu venir, donner ton avis pour les faire part je te rappelle qu'ils doivent partir pour la fin de semaine au plus tard lundi. Pour les menus du traiteur Rosalie m'a aidé et nous avons déjà testé les plats, à vous de choisir les compositions qui vous plaisent le plus.**

**-Ok Alice, j'arrive. ****Il laissa Carlisle et vint nous rejoindre, Rose c'était rapprochée elle aussi, ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle puisse donner aussi son avis car sachant que les leurs seraient couplés aux nôtres, le choix fut rapide Alice avait quatre modèles totalement différents à nous proposer, tous me convenaient.**

**-****Les enfants si vous avez terminé on peut passer à table, c'est prêt.**

**Nous nous dirigions tous vers la salle à manger tout aussi bien décorée que le salon une grande table des rideaux en lin se mariant parfaitement aux murs beige. Quelques tableaux sur un pan de mur, deux petites consoles avec le dessus en marbre surmonté de vases garnis et le bouquet qu' Edward avait prit sur le centre de table, j'aimais les décorations non surchargées.**

**Edward se leva une fois que tout le monde fut installé.**

**-J'ai, enfin nous avons une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez une bonne nouvelle ne vient jamais seule, cette année en plus de notre rencontre notre mariage nous aurons également un heureux événement qui va arriver.**** Il avait encerclé ma taille il leva son verre pour l'ensemble de la tablée et m'embrassa chastement, moi comme à mon habitude j'étais pivoine, les uns après les autres ils vinrent nous féliciter, Alice me demanda pour quand était prévue la naissance en en déduit immédiatement que ce que je voulais cacher était mon ventre.**

**Esmée était si heureuse qu'elle en versa une larme de joie, elle m'enlaçait et caressait affectueusement mon ventre. Le repas se passa sans encombre Alice avant de passer au dessert nous annonça elle aussi qu'elle avait convié une personne avec qui elle c'était liée depuis un petit moment, et qu'elle voulait vivre au grand jour son grand amour, c'est là que Jasper fit son entrée dans le cercle familial.**

**Dites moi tout, je veux connaitre vos attentes vos suggestions. Bonnes vacances à ceux qui partent et surtout bonnes lectures.**

**KISS Nathy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eh oui enfin un chapitre de plus, pour cette mini Fiction bonne lecture**

**Chapitre N°4**

**Nous étions rentrés assez tard du repas, j'étais vannée mais je ne le laissais pas trop paraitre, je ne voulais pas que ma grossesse soit un obstacle à notre amour mais Edward était lui aussi fatigué que moi, nous avions fait l'amour et nous étions endormis l'un contre l'autre.**

**Le mercredi nous travaillions de neuf heure à dix sept heure Edward avait pris le rendez-vous avec l'obstétricienne une heure plus tard, le temps de récupérer les analyses complètes. Esmée m'avait rassurée en me disant qu'elle était très compétente, et bien équipée, et suivait ses patientes jusqu'à l'accouchement. **

**Je me rendis donc à l'accueil pour savoir où se trouvait son cabinet tandis qu'Edward alla récupérer les analyses, j'étais seule dans la salle d'attente tout blanche avec de confortables fauteuils et des piles de magazines pour jeunes parents, j'en attrapais un j'avais été séduite par le magnifique bébé aux yeux verts qui était en couverture, je me demandais si le nôtre allait être identique. Edward arriva et me tendit les analyses je délaissais ma lecture pour parcourir le bilan à la recherche des résultats pour la toxoplasmose, je fus soulagée en constatant que j'étais immunisée.**

**-Alors ? Tout va bien ?**

**- Oui enfin je pense au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de faire une prise de sang tous les mois, pour la toxoplasmose, et c'est une très bonne chose.**

**Le porte s'ouvrit sur une femme d'environ quarante-cinq ans, vêtue d'un complet de marque beige le tout recouvert d'une blouse ouverte, elle était soignée et comme l'avait dit Esmée très accueillante.**

**-****Mademoiselle Swan ? Veuillez entrer je vous prie.**** je me levais en tendant la main à Edward je ne ****voulais pas entrer seule.**

**-Prenez place je vous en prie, je vous écoute pourquoi êtes vous ici ?**** Je lui tendis les analyses et lui annonçais ma grossesse, elle parcouru les analyses me posa quelque questions, sur ma santé sur les antécédent familiaux, sur les circonstances de ma naissance, et me proposa de m'ausculter.**

**Je me retrouvais une fois de plus dénudée devant une inconnue les jambes dans les étriers retenant ma respiration tant j'étais mal à l'aise dans cette position. L'objet métallique qu'elle venait de m'introduire dans le vagin était glacé je sentis ses doigts me palper et l'autre main appuyer sur mon ventre puis elle observa mes seins et les palpa également, je la vis se baisser munie d'une petite lumière pour regarder dans mon intimité. Puis elle retira l'écarteur retira ses gants et se releva en m'invitant à monter sur la balance après avoir pris ma tension. J'étais un peu déçue je pensais pouvoir voir le bébé. Je me redressais après avoir réussi à me dégager des étriers, passai sur la balance elle nota mon poids qu'elle annonça a voix haute**

**-57 kilos tension 12/7, venez ne vous rhabillez pas tout de suite, je vais vous faire une échographie, le papa peut y assister si vous le désirez.**

**-Oui bien-sûr. ****Je le suivais toujours aussi gênée mais contente de pouvoir enfin visualiser ce petit être qui poussait sous mon nombril. Je repris place sur une table moins archaïque que la première, il faisait plus sombre dans cette pièce, des écrans s'allumèrent elle me badigeonna le ventre de gel froid et passa une sonde recouverte d'une protection plastique elle appuyait sur mon ventre à la recherche du fœtus.**

**-****Je vais devoir passer par l'intérieur, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas douloureux. ****Et là miracle l'ovule était visible elle changea d'angle et m'appuyai sur le ventre pour prendre un cliché, qu'elle mesura puis continua.**

**- Hum, hum ! Eh bien vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié ce n'est pas un mais deux bébés qui vont venir au monde, félicitations. ****Edward me serrai la main et avait les yeux remplis de larmes tout comme moi, nous étions émus de rencontrer non pas notre bébé mais nos bébés.**

**-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller maintenant, je vous retrouve à mon bureau. ****Edward restait les yeux rivés sur l'image restée sur l'écran, je me revêtis et pris place sur le fauteuil où j'étais auparavant, Madame Vinou suivie de ma raison d'être me rejoignirent.**

**- Donc je confirme bien l'aménorrhée il vous reste normalement sept mois de grossesse mais pour les naissances multiples votre suivi sera plus poussé, vous serez plus fatiguée et accoucherez certainement avant le terme prévu. Je vais vous prescrire des vitamines en compléments, mais faites attention à votre alimentation, équilibrée variée n'oubliez pas les laitages, pas d'alcool évitez les excès de sucre et d'aliments gras. Et si vous êtes fatiguée reposez vous, pas de stress ni surmenage, évitez de faire trop de voiture.**

**-Et l'avion ? Y a-t-il une contre indication ?**

**- Dans les premiers mois non, vous pouvez continuer votre vie habituelle, en aménageant juste quelques temps de repos.**

**-Heureusement qu'Alice s'occupe de tout pour le mariage, et comme il aura lieu dans quatre semaines, tu pourras encore voler. **

**-Oui c'est sur mais mon ventre risque de grossir plus vite que le prévoit Alice.**

**-Ne vous inquiétez pas votre corps s'adaptera à l'évolution des embryons mais d'ici quatre semaines vous aurez certes plus de poitrine, et un petit ventre saillant mais pas à un point exagéré si vous réussissez à ne pas vous jeter sur les aliments sucré salé et gras. Nous nous reverrons d'ici là le prochain rendez-vous dans trois semaines si vous avez des questions qui vous viennent à l'esprit notez les, même les plus banales je me ferai un grand plaisir d'y répondre.**

**Nous remerciâmes le Docteur Vinou et sortîmes tout joyeux, avec une copie des clichés de l'échographie, Edward me demanda si j'avais envie de poursuivre le programme de la soirée, qui consistait aux premières visites des maisons.**

**-Oui j'ai hâte de trouver un petit nid douillet pour notre foyer qui va très vite s'agrandir, je n'en reviens pas des jumeaux, il y en avait déjà eu du coté de ma mère une cousine éloignée, que j'avais rarement rencontrée.**

**-Esmée sera avec l'agent immobilier pour les visites d'aujourd'hui, cela ne te dérange pas ?**

**-Non bien sûr que non de plus elle est bien plus avisée que nous dans ce domaine, je suis même rassurée qu'elle soit là, et ainsi elle sera la première informée de la nouvelle.**

**-Je t'adore mon amour, avec toi je vais de surprise en surprise et ma vie est merveilleuse. Allons-y !**

**Il m'ouvrit la portière me plaça les clichés sur les jambes je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder et de caresser du bout des doigts les deux petites images de nos enfants, il prit place au volant releva une mèche de mes cheveux et déposa un baiser sur ma joue, puis mis le contact.**

**La première maison n'était pas très loin de notre domicile actuel, sur deux niveaux un grand jardin arboré, mais tout à refaire, toiture chauffage portes fenêtres enfin pas la maison idéale surtout dans mon état actuel, nous étions pressés par le temps, je ne voulais pas avoir à me soucier de l'avancée des travaux, car bien qu'Alice s'occupe des préparatifs pour le mariage je n'allais pas rester là sans rien faire. Esmée était du même avis que moi pour la première visite, la deuxième le long d'un ruisseau d'où le chant des grenouilles résonnait, on apercevait parfois des avions mais trop haut pour les entendre, le toit en chaume des murs blanchis à la chaux, très jolie mais trop petite pour l'arrivée de deux personnes de plus.**

**-Valérie pourquoi ne pas aller voir la maison des Paterson, elle est bien en vente non ? Je suis sure qu'elle leur plaira.**

**-Oui c'est sûr surtout qu'elle vient d'être totalement rénovée, laissez mois les contacter pour voir si nous pouvons y passer****. Elle sortit son portable s'éloigna un court instant et revint le sourire aux lèvres.**

**-C'est bon nous pouvons y aller, vous aurez même le droit à la visite guidée par le maître actuel des lieux. ****Répondit Valérie**

**- Savez-vous pourquoi ils vendent ?**

**-Oui ce n'est pas un secret Bella, ils ont terminé de retaper cette vieille bâtisse, et trouvé un nouveau projet qui par la même occasion les rapproche de leur fils unique qui réside à Boston et sera bientôt papa.**

**-Je les comprends, nous aussi nous attendons d'heureux événements. ****Dit Edward en caressant mon ventre. Esmée me fixa un sourire naissant sur les lèvres les sourcils froncés.**

**-D'heureux événements, non ne me dites pas que …**

**-Eh si doublement plus heureux, c'est pourquoi nous avons besoin d'une maison spacieuse et habitable rapidement. **

**-OK je comprends mieux vos attentes mais comme le disait Esmée la maison des Paterson vous plaira, et rentre tout à fait dans vos critères actuels. Par contre ne les faisons pas trop patienter il se fait déjà tard, et les pièces sont plus agréables à la lumière du jour.**

**-****Je peux monter avec vous ?**** me demanda Esmée.**

**-Oui bien sûr comme cela vous pourrez regarder les clichés de l'échographie.**

**-Bella arrête de me vouvoyer, tu fais partie de la famille, oh comme ils sont mignons, leur tout petits membres, tu vas voir comme ils vont vite évoluer, moi j'ai toujours été bluffée par ce phénomène.**

**-Nous sommes arrivés. ****nous annonça Edward.**

**Je restais sans voix cette maison son environnement rien que la vue extérieure m'avait conquise, j'eus un moment d'absence puis me raclais la gorge en demandant discrètement à mon bien aimé si ce n'était au-dessus de nos moyens. **

**-rassure toi mon ange, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'elle te plaise je m'occupe du reste. Et il n'y a pas de mais.**

**Il me connaissait si bien, je ne pus que me résigner à accepter, nous fîmes le tour extérieur pour commencer.**

**- 2500m² de terrain sur le devant autant à l'arrière un hangar de 100m², une piscine couverte accessible de la maison une terrasse aménagée en bois exotique découvrable, en fonction du temps. La toiture en ardoise a été totalement refaite l'année dernière, lors de l'aménagement des combles, toutes les parties vitrées sont en double vitrage, ici vous êtes en dehors du couloir aérien bien que l'aéroport se trouve à moins d'une demi-heure de route. Venez je vais vous faire visiter l'intérieur.**

**-Bonjour je suis le maitre de ses lieux, c'est avec un immense plaisir que je vous accueille, Je vous propose de faire la visite avec Valérie et Esmée qui connais mieux que personne cette bâtisse, je vous attendrais au salon, je ferai servir une collation. Bonne visite.**

**- A tout de suite merci Henry. ****répondit Esmée qui nous entraina dans les escaliers qui desservait le premier étage. **

**-Alors à ce niveau vous avez quatre belles chambres dont deux sont équipées de salle de bain, toutes sont équipées de dressing dessinés et aménagés par Alice.**

**Les chambres étaient immenses vingt-cinq mètres carré chacune équipées de cheminées avec insert, les salles de bain des suites parentales faisaient dans les dix mètres carré et les dressings étaient éclairés munis de miroirs, et même d'un petit banc pour s'y assoir je reconnaissais là la touche Alice nous tenions facilement à quatre dedans sans avoir à entrer dans les aménagements dédiés aux vêtements, chaussures et autres accessoires.**

**-Ca donne le vertige, de voir autant d'espaces harmonieux, aucune faute de goût tout est parfait. ****Dis-je émerveillée.**

**-Oui je pense que l'on peut aisément se projeter dans chacune des pièces de cette demeure, sans faire dans l'opulence, les matériaux utilisés sont nobles et finement travaillés. Vous avez aussi une salle de bain de vingt mètres carré équipé de douche à l'italienne et d'une baignoire faisant jacuzzi.**

**Des WC indépendant en plus de ceux qui se trouvaient dans les salles d'eaux, j'imaginais la quantité de tuyauterie qui parcourait cette maison. Nous étions devant la dernière porte qui nous mena aux combles aménagées.**

**-Alors ici il y a exactement 180m² au sol, un salon de projection était installé d'un coté, deux chambres donnant sur une salle de bain centrale, des toilettes un billard une cheminée, un grand espace pour la pratique de sport miroir barre d'étirements et même encore des possibilités de créer des espaces jeux pour les enfants à venir.**

**Nous fîmes une pause pour profiter du calme de ses lieux féeriques, Edward me tenait la main, je posai ma tête sur son épaule, il me demanda ce que j'en pensais.**

**-Je la trouve fabuleuse, mais j'ai peur de ne jamais arriver à entretenir une aussi vaste demeure, sans parler de l'extérieur, c'est une maison de rêve, je n'ai pas encore vu le bas et la cuisine mais je suis certaine que tout le reste sera aussi parfait de ce que nous avons déjà vu.**

**-Allons visiter le bas et rejoignons Henry pour, discuter un peu de ce qu'il peut faire pour vous. ****proposa Esmée. **

**J'étais euphorique, et fatiguée ma journée avait été longue, entre mes nausées mon stress, dû à l'attente des résultats médicaux, et là la visite qui me donnait le tournis trop de choses dans ma tête, se bousculaient. Edward avait fini par me porter pour descendre, il avait eu peur en me voyant tituber lorsque je m'étais relevée.**

**-****Bella, il faut que tu te ménages, rappelle-toi ce qu'a dit le docteur.**

**-Oui je sais ça va passer ne t'inquiète pas, promis dès que nous serons rentrés je resterai sagement dans le canapé.**

**-En repartant nous passons devant un excellent traiteur, nous prendrons de quoi vous restaurer. J'y ai passée une commande, ensuite Valérie me raccompagnera.**

**-Très bonne idée Esmée.**

**-Alors là vous avez deux belles chambres avec comme à l'étage salle de bain accessible par les chambre sans passer par le couloir, un bureau avec une bibliothèque juste après un salon suivi d'une salle à manger qui s'ouvre sur la terrasse et la piscine, au bout du couloir à gauche les vestiaires et douches pour l'accès à la piscine, sur la droite la cuisine, nous allons commencer par la cuisine et finirons par le salon où monsieur Paterson nous attend.**

**Une cuisine immense comme le reste de la maison, un ilot central une grande gazinière avec double four, comme l'on trouvait autrefois dans les maisons de campagne, plus moderne bien entendu mais le charme restait authentique. Un grand frigo américain avec distributeur de glaçons et boissons fraîches, des ustensiles en cuivre et inox décoraient un des pan de mur, des bocaux recelant de multiples épices et céréales, avaient été sciemment disposé avec goût, des crédence en inox où l'on pouvait presque se refléter, un évier en granit donnant sur une surface vitrée, des lampes en inox étaient suspendues au dessus de l'îlot des tabourets placés autour, permettant de manger dans cette pièce agréable qui donnait sur le jardin, par une porte vitrée et de grandes fenêtres laissant entrer la lumière. Je m'imaginais très bien cuisiner des heures entières dans cette cuisine.**

**Puis nous poursuivions par le vestiaire avec toilettes douches cabines pour se changer le tout carrelé, miroirs console pour se refaire une beauté à la sortie du bain. Des peignoirs et serviettes prêtes pour l'utilisation, tout était fait pour inviter à la baignade. L'accès sur la terrasse où se trouvaient des transats et une balancelle aux coussins moelleux, trois marches plus bas un spa jouxté au bassin de la piscine, Valérie nous montra un des atouts supplémentaire de cet ensemble qui d'une simple pression sur un interrupteur, un planché rigide recouvrai l'ensemble en un tour de main.**

**-La sécurité est totale, avec un tel système qui de plus vous procure une piste de danse assez grande, pour vos futures réceptions. Les baies sont également automatisées la piscine est aussi vite couverte que découverte, allons voir les chambres maintenant.**

**-Vous allez voir les enfants elles sont aussi belles et spacieuses que celles du haut et la salle de bain un vrai bijou, l'avantage étant que l'une donne accès direct par la porte vitrée sur la piscine et l'autre sur le jardin.**

**Effectivement nous restions une fois de plus sans voix, devant autant d'espace la décoration différente pour chaque pièce donnant ainsi une impression de réel changement mais toujours en douceur et harmonie. Les dressings y étaient de tailles correctes un peu plus petites que ceux du haut mais la salle de bain supplantait les autres, carrelage ébène baignoire en fonte blanche emailée assez grande pour recevoir deux personnes, deux lavabos rectangulaires surmonté de tablettes et de miroirs, l'éclairage variable changeant également de couleur, une partie vitrée donnant sur une douche munie de buses dirigeables pour les massages. Les meubles et étagères étaient aux couleurs émaillées. Nous reprîmes le couloir Edward me maintenait par la taille, nous découvrions le bureau qui faisait dans les 20 m² une cheminée comme dans toutes les chambres de la maison une bibliothèque bien remplie, puis ce fut le tour de la salle à manger aussi grande que celle d'Esmée, dans un style différent.**

**-Comment ne pas aimer cette maison ? Chaque pièce est un régal pour les yeux, leurs couleurs sont apaisantes il y fait bon vivre. Esmée tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent je sais de qui tient Alice.**

**-Merci Bella, allons rejoindre Henry il nous attend dans le petit salon.**

**Une porte donnait directement sur ce qu'Esmée avait nommé le petit salon, il y avait aussi une grande cheminée des baies qui donnaient sur la piscine et le jardin un piano comme celui d'Edward y trônait, des sofas des chauffeuses tables basses et une autre plus grande où nous attendait le thé et des petits gâteaux. Monsieur Paterson nous attendait bien installé dans un des fauteuils parcourant un guide touristique des alentours de Boston, qu'il posa sur la table, et nous invita à prendre place.**

**-Alors la visite vous a plu ? **

**-Oh oui Monsieur, vous avez une très jolie maison.**

**-C'est grâce à Esmée, qu'elle rend si bien, j'avoue m'être attaché à cette demeure c'est pourquoi je veux voir les personnes à qui je déciderai de la vendre, vous n'êtes pas les premiers visiteurs vous savez mais ils ne méritaient pas de vivre ici, ils étaient différent oui bien trop différent de ce que je souhaite pour cet endroit où j'ai passé de bons moments.**

**-Henry arrête tu vas leur faire peur, ****lui dit Esmée**

**-Mais non ! je les aime bien tes petits, je voulais juste leur dire que eux ils sont exactement ce qu'il faut à cette maison, un couple qui s'aime et de nouveau des cris de joie des rires d'enfants, ça fait si longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas résonnés ici. Ah il y a une condition par contre, promettez moi de garder une partie du personnel. Je leur ai légué la dépendance qui se trouve à l'entrée du domaine, seule la cuisinière nous suit à Boston. Mais Adélaïde est un fin cordon bleu elle aussi, et elle est très douce avec les enfants.**

**Je restais muette, il n'avait pas abordé la partie qui me semblait importante, le prix de cette maison devait être inaccessible, même avec nos salaires rondelets. Sans oublier les salaires des employés de maison combien sont-ils ? Je finis par m'évanouir, était-ce l'émotion le stress ? Peut être un mélange de tout cela, lorsque je revins à moi j'étais allongée dans une des chambre du bas, Esmée veillait sur moi.**

**-Bella, tu m'as fait une de ses peur, ne te redresse pas trop vite.**

**-Où est Edward ?**

**-Il est avec Valérie et Monsieur Paterson ils règlent quelque petits détails, administratifs, vous allez être bien ici.**

**-Mais comment va-t-on pouvoir financer tout cela ? Sans compter l'arrivée de deux enfants.**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, le prix de la maison n'est pas un problème et puis pour l'entretenir il faut du monde, il y a un major d'homme un jardinier et Adélaïde qui s'occupera aussi bien de la cuisine que des enfants en ton absence, se sont des personnes de confiance. Leurs salaires ne sont pas très conséquent non plus, ils sont logés et nourris, ne te préoccupe pas de ses choses là. **

**-Ah mais tout de même ? **

**-Non je t'assure Edward, peu même se permettre de leur avancer 20 ans de salaire sur le champ, tu n'as pas idée des bons placements qu'avaient fait ses parents, et la fortune personnelle ne sera même pas en déclin avec l'acquisition de votre nid douillet. **

**-Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi important, Je sais qu'il ne veut pas que je m'inquiète mais avec l'arrivée des bébés, et si je suis malade comme ça pendant les 5 mois qui précédent mon congé maternité, je ne vais pas être souvent au travail. **

**-Il faut que tu penses à toi et aux petits avant, le travail sera toujours là à ton retour, Carlisle et Emmett vont aménager tes horaires sur ceux d'Edward.**

**On frappa doucement à la porte, Esmée alla ouvrir elle sortit et laissa Edward entrer. Son sourire s'étira lorsqu'il me vit assise sur le lit, il vint me rejoindre un trousseau de clés à la main, qu'il me tendit.**

**-Voici les clés de notre nouvelle demeure. Comment te sens-tu mon amour ?**

**Ses lèvres, et les miennes se joignirent pour un doux baiser.**

**-Ca va mieux je suis désolée, je n'ai rien vu arriver, ça a été le trou noir d'un seul coup, tu es vraiment le nouveau propriétaire ?**

**-Petit rectificatif nous sommes les nouveaux propriétaires, nous pourrons emménager d'ici la fin du mois.**

**- Si vite ?**

**-Oui juste le temps pour Monsieur Paterson de prendre ses dispositions pour son déménagement, et nous notre emménagement.**

**-Cette grande maison va sembler vide sans tous ces meubles, je suis arrivée ici avec le strict minimum.**

**- J'ai racheté une bonne partie du mobilier vu qu'il ne peut tout emporter à Boston. La plupart des literies ont été changée il y a moins de 2 mois et à part celui qu'ils occupaient les autres n'ont pas encore été utilisé enfin si celui où tu es.**

**-Si tu le désires nous pouvons rencontrer les personnes qui resteront à notre service, ensuite nous rentrerons, pour que tu te reposes.**

**-Oui allons y, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer même si ça me fait bizarre d'avoir des personnes pour s'occuper de la maison, je n'ai pas été habituée à ces choses-là.**

**-Tu verras tu ne t'apercevras même pas de leur présence. Comme pour la maison de belle île.**

**La maison vous plait ? Vous avez aimé ? Dites moi tout lors de votre rewiev.**

**Kiss**

**A+**

**Nathy**


End file.
